Mucho más que una amiga
by DragonSoulSC
Summary: Touko siempre pensó que solo le gustaba Endou, pero, que pasaría si siente que quiere mas que eso? clase T por si acaso. Dennos una oportunidad y lean!, no se arrepentirán!
1. Doble problema

SC: Hola a todos!

ES: seeee…lo que sea..

SC: bueno, este es nuestro primer fic y es un ToukoXEndou!

ES: te dije que me dejaras elegir los personajes ¬_¬

SC: -lo ignora- bueno, yo creo que muchos de ustedes se confundieron cuando apareció Touko en el anime…y como ella me cae bien y se lleva bien con Endou, pues, se me ocurrió el fic!

ES: bueno emmm así que, denos una oportunidad y…LEANLO!

SC: Los personajes de Inazuma Eleven no nos pertenecen ni a mí ni a mi gemelo malvado, a Level-5 sí…..al menos no por ahora….-mirada sospechosa-

ES: -le pega con un maíz- ACCIÓN!

* * *

**NARRADOR POV**

**Era un día tranquilo en la gran ciudad de Inazuma. Ya había pasado un año desde que el equipo Inazuma Japan logró ser el campeón del mundo en el torneo Fútbol Frontera Internacional. Ya todos estaban de regreso en la ciudad de Inazuma, excepto los de otras zonas.**

**Se podía ver una limosina muy familiar cerca de la Secundaria Raimon. Sí, era la del primer ministro de Japón. En ella se encontraban él, y su hija Touko Zaizen, una chica peli rosa de ojos grises que por un tiempo formó parte de Inazuma Eleven.**

Oye hija, ese no es tu amigo Endou?**-pregunto el ministro Zaizen.**

Endou!**-exclamó muy sorprendida Touko.**

NO OTRA VEZ!,COMO PUDE QUEDARME DORMIDO!, AAAHHH! NO PUEDO LLEGAR TARDE!**- gritaba el castaño corriendo a toda velocidad hacia la escuela.**

**Touko aun estaba sorprendida de ver a el castaño- **…hahahaha, si, es el**- Respondió la peli rosa-**vaya…..en serio es Endou…hace mucho que no jugamos juntos….realmente lo extraño…..**-pensó la chica.**

Mmmmmm, algo me dice que me ocultas algo**- dijo su padre viendo a su hija algo sonrojada.**

QUÉ?**-exclamó Touko-** No puede ser…acaso soy tan obvia?-** pensó la chica.**

Vamos, se que aún quieres entrar a esa escuela hija**- dijo su padre.**

Ehh….. es cierto!, Papá!, tú me prometiste que me inscribirías en Raimon!**-exclamó enojada la chica.**

Yo nunca dije que lo prometí**-dijo serio el señor Zaizen.**

PAPA!, Por favor!, Tu sabes que realmente deseo ver a todos mis amigos de Raimon de nuevo!, además, que yo sepa, no hay ningún problema en cambiarme de escuela!, además de que vivimos cerca!**-decía Touko rogando a los cielos que su padre concediera su deseo.**

…..hahahaha, como crees que no te dejaré estar allí, todo lo que nos ha pasado a todos por esos chicos me hace imposible no permitírtelo!**-dijo feliz su padre.**

Ha-Hablas enserio?**- dijo impactada la peli rosa.**

Claro que sí!**-dijo entusiasta el ministro.**

….GRACIAS PAPÁ!, de veras que me has hecho muy feliz!**-dijo Touko mientras abrazaba a su padre.**

De nada**-terminó de decir su padre.**

Alfin podre volver y…**-pensó la chica.**

**MIENTRAS EN RAIMON**

Uf... uf… uf…..por….fin... llegue!**-exclamó Endou abriendo la puerta de su sala.**

SATORU ENDOU!, LLEGAS TARDE OTRA VEZ!**-grito muy enojado el maestro.**

Lo siento profesor!, no era mi intención…..!

Y te lo advertí!, asi que….ESTAS CASTIGADO!, CON TRABAJO EXTRA!, ahora ve a tu puesto**-ordenó el maestro.**

Sí maestro…..**-respondió Endou enojado.**

Hola Endou, parece que no dormiste muy bien a noche**-saludó Kazemaru.**

Ah hola, Kazemaru, después hablamos, sí?**-respondió Endou.**

Claro Endou**- dijo el peli celeste para luego pensar-**Endou debe tener algo…espero que no sea grave.

**DESPUÉS DE CLASES**

Rayos…..detesto historia**-se quejaba el castaño en su castigo.**

Lo dices porque te castigaron**-se reía Kazemaru.**

-Ah, hola Kazemaru.

-¿cómo te ha ido con el castigo?

-eh, no tan mal, ya casi termino.

-¿estás enojado porque te perdiste la práctica de hoy?

- ¡claro que sí!

-hahaha, el mismo Endou de siempre, y, ¿te importaría decirme qué te sucede?

- bueno, este….ese es uno de mis problemas…

-¿qué quieres decir?

-es que….no lo sé!

**-Kazemaru se cae al estilo anime-**Endou….enserio no sabes?

-no…

-bueno, tarde o temprano sabrás lo que te pasa.

- oye, ya termine, ¡AL FIN!

-hehehe…. oye, yo me voy.

-sí, ¡nos vemos Kazemaru!

Bueno, mejor me voy antes de que mi Mamá me mate por llegar tarde**-decía el castaño mientras salía de Raimon en un bello atardecer. Camino a la torre no se encontró con nadie que conociera.**

**Más tarde en la torre**

**Endou estaba en la torre observando el atardecer como siempre suele hacerlo**

Mmm, me pregunto si al abuelo le pasó algo como esto alguna vez**-pensaba confundido el castaño-**….me pregunto si tendrá que ver con mis amigos**- En ese momento, Endou se acordó de cada persona que conoció hasta ahora…pero nada, solo los extrañaba y deseaba que estuvieran juntos como en el FFI.**

Hablando de eso, dónde está Aki? **-pensaba Endou-**...ah, es cierto, fue a ver a Ichinose.

Mejor me voy o si no….**-terminó de decir para regresar a su casa.**

**Mientras tanto, cerca de la casa de los Zaizen**

**Touko se encontraba en una colina descansando de un día estresante.**

Que aburrimiento….**-suspiro la peli rosa mientras recorría el cielo estrellado con sus ojos grises.-** Al menos me inscriben mañana, es mejor que nada.

**La chica cerró sus ojos mientras era acariciada por la suave brisa nocturna. Todo era tranquilo…**

**FLASH BACK**

**Touko observaba a Endou mientras dormía en el techo de la caravana.**

Qué lindo es cuando duerme!**-Pensaba mientras jugaba con las manos del castaño.**

**FIN FLASH BACK**

**La peli rosa sintió mucho calor en su rostro luego de recordar eso.**

Aaah!, ENDOU!, POR QUÉ SIEMPRE TE METES EN MI CABEZA!

**No muy lejos de allí**

-creo que le volvió a dar uno de sus "ataques"

- sí, me pregunto por qué será…

-oye, es tu turno de traerla.

-mi turno?, de acuerdo…

El guardia se dirigió a donde se encontraba Touko.

-Señorita Zaizen?, ya es tarde tiene que regresar a su habitación**- dijo el guardia viendo a la chica bastante ruborizada.**

-eh sí, gracias por recordármelo.

-por qué está tan…roja?

-eh?, bueno…yo…veras…solo recordé algo.

-ah, bueno, que descanse bien.

-gracias y, lo mismo- se despidió la peli rosa mientras regresaba a su habitación.

**Su habitación era bastante peculiar. Era de color fucsia claro, con algunas fotos en la pared, unos cuantos libros, pero nada fuera de lo común. Aunque lo único que le importaba ahora a Touko era lo que pasaría mañana, pero más que eso, a Touko le importaba más lo que sentía por Endou. Hace un poco más de un año que se habían conocido por el instituto Alien . Al principio solo lo veía como alguien muy fuerte que la ayudaría con su problema, pero eso cambió cuando vio el valor que tenía el castaño, además de que era muy simpático y que tenían mucho en común.**

**La peli rosa creía que solo le gustaba pero cuando dejo de verlo por un tiempo, se empezó a dar cuenta que era más que eso.**

**Ahora se encontraba en su cama, durmiendo, esperando el gran día que tanto estaba esperando.**

* * *

SC: Y aquí termina el Cap 1!

ES: discúlpennos si es corto o si nos equivocamos ¬¬

Y dejen review….o sino….

SC: Sí, dejen review!

ES: nuestra forma de escribir mejorará…..y si nos flamean…pues usaremos eso para azar malvaviscos!

SC: nos vemos en otro cap!


	2. La nueva integrante del Raimon

**SC: AL FIN! EL CAP 2!**

**Touko: -sonríe-**

**ES: la próxima vez que escribamos un fic yo estaré al mando!**

**Touko: -le pega- no se nota que no me valoras ¬¬**

**SC: hermano….si sigues quejándote o diciendo cosas raras a Touko o a quien sea….ya verás –mira a Touko y ambos ríen maléficamente-**

**ES: Ver qué!**

**SC: lo averiguaras en el próximo cap…hehehe**

**Touko: Inazuma Eleven no les pertenece ni a ellos ni a mí, solo la trama….y gracias a todos los que dejaron review!, significa mucho para nosotros!**

**SC: Sí! Gracias y….ACCIÓN!**

* * *

**Al día siguiente en Raimon**

Chicos, creen que el capitán llegue temprano esta vez?- **dijo Kabeyama mientras comía su desayuno.**

Eh, no lo sé-**respondió Kurimatsu.**

Espero que su problema se acabe pronto-**dijo Kazemaru.**

Problema! Cuál?-**preguntaron todos.**

Ehhhhhh….ni siquiera Endou lo sabe!-**exclamó el peli celeste.**

**-todos se caen…..menos Kazemaru-**

**ENDOU POV**

**Bueno, aquí estoy. Al menos no llegare tarde esta vez. Lo malo es que solo es porque mi Mamá me despertó. Solo espero que a mi cabezota se dé cuenta de que es!**

AAH!, odio cuando no se qué me pasa!…..oh, son los muchachos.

HEY! MUCHACHOS!-**grite mientras corría donde se encontraban los muchachos.**

QUÉ!-**saltaron todos luego de escucharme.**

Jijijijijiji-**me reí por la cara que tenían todos.**

Hola…. **seguro de que eres Endou?- me pregunto Gouenji.**

Claro que sí Gouenji!-**le respondí algo enojado.**

Es que el Endou que conocemos es muy distraído-**respondió Max- no chicos?**

Me salió una vena en la frente y les dije-** bueno, sé que soy un poco distraído-**

Algo?- **se burló Gouenji.**

BUENO YA! SOY DISTRAIDO!-**les grite a los demás.**

**Y luego se empezaron a reírse y decir algo sobre que yo era especial y cosas así. Aunque ya estoy acostumbrado.**

Oye Endou-** me llamó Toramaru-** es verdad eso de que tienes un problema?

**….no me esperaba esa pregunta-**

-Endou! ENDOU!

-Ah!, lo siento!, es que me distraje!, eh, el problema?...sí, me pasa algo pero, aún no logró saberlo.

No tiene que ver con Fútbol?-**me pregunto Handa.**

-No

Entonces es grave-**dijo Someoka.**

Tú crees?- **le pregunté algo preocupado.**

Na, es broma**-se rió Someoka-**lo único extraño es que no sabes nada…como siempre…

-Sí….QUÉ!

-NADA!

Mmmm, oigan, mejor vamos a clases antes de que ya sea tarde**- les dije a todos.**

Sí, sobre todo tu, o si no-**se burlo Gouenji junto con el resto.**

QUÉ!..GOUENJI!**- grité mientras los perseguía.**

**NORMAL POV**

**Y así Endou y los demás se fueron a sus salones de clases, sin saber lo que les esperaba.**

**Por otra parte, no muy lejos, Touko ya iba en camino a inscribirse en Raimon.**

**TOUKO POV**

Al fin… al fin llego el día!**- exclamé un poco fuerte mientras la limosina se dirigía a la Secundaria Raimon. Íbamos yo, el chofer, y mis dos guardaespaldas, Sora e Ichiro.**

Eh, señorita Zaizen, podría no gritar mientras estemos aquí adentro?**-me dijo Ichiro.**

Sí, hehehe, disculpa, es que estoy muy feliz**-le dije algo avergonzada. Es que, se que a veces soy algo gritona pero….me gusta ser así!.Además, voy a estar en Raimon!**

**Y como siempre, mi padre no está aquí para matricularme. Entiendo que tenga sus labores de primer Ministro pero, no creo que eso signifique que tengamos que pasar poco tiempo juntos.**

Ya estamos en Raimon, vamos**-me avisó Sora.**

ENSERIO!**-exclamé emocionada pero sin gritar. Y no esperé una respuesta y salí a toda velocidad a ver la escuela. Todo era como recordaba. El campo de juego, todo, pero no vi a nadie así que supuse que ya iba a empezar la práctica de soccer, así que fui a el club de soccer.**

**Mmmm, no están, así que todavía están en clases-me quede pensando cuando…**

ZAIZEN!, CUANTAS VECES TE HE DICHO QUE NO TE ESCAPES ASÍ!**- me gritó Sora para luego jalarme de mi oreja.**

OW! NO! Suéltame! Me duele! AW!**-me quejé pero terminé en la secretaria. Después, Ichiro fue a hacer los trámites para matricularme y Sora se quedó "vigilándome"**

Cuánto tenemos que esperar? **–pregunte muy…ABURRIDA.**

-Este, como media hora.

-y que voy a hacer en media hora!

-bueno….-

- YA SE!, buscaré a los muchachos!**-dije para luego…**

-Alto Zaizen!, no puedes hacer eso.

Ouch, otra vez no….MI OREJA!**-intenté no gritar y luego dije-**por qué no?

-todavía están en clases.

-ehhhhh, pero, puedo ir a la caseta del club!

-…

-Si? **–dije con cara de perrito.**

**Sora suspiró y luego dijo-**está bien.

GRACIAS!**- exclamé y me dirige allá.**

**NORMAL POV**

**Como aun no había nadie, Touko decidió recostarse un rato mientras esperaba que los chicos salieran a practicar.**

**Mientras tanto con Endou.**

Al fin terminó!**-exclamó Endou.**

Sí, debo admitir que también me estaba hartando**- dijo Gouenji exhausto**.

Parece que a ustedes no les gusta estudiar**-sonrió Haruna.**

Menos mal ya terminó- **dijo relajado Max.**

No creas, el capitán nos hará entrenar duro como siempre**-dijo Kabeyama-**oigan…..y el capitán?

**Endou no se veía cerca.**

Creo que se cansó de esperar**-dijo Domon sin mostrar sorpresa alguna.**

**Endou llego al club de soccer tan entusiasta como siempre. Se cambio de uniforme, y tomó un balón de soccer.**

Juro que siento que pasa algo por aquí**- dijo el castaño mientras ponía su mano en su nuca y salía de la caseta.**

Bien, a practicaaaaaaa…..**- dijo el castaño, pero se quedó sin aliento…. no podía creer lo que estaba viendo.**

-E-Endou?

**Touko volteó lentamente y se encontró con el portero. No lo había olvidado en lo absoluto. La peli rosa sintió que necesitaba abrazar al castaño. Ambos se encontraban solos.**

**T-Touk- el castaño fue interrumpido por el abrazo de la chica. Sin duda era una dulce escena. Touko al fin volvió a ver a uno de sus mejores amigos después de mucho tiempo.**

**Endou se sonrojó intensamente pero correspondió el abrazo.**

Los he echado de menos Endou**- dijo la peli rosa mientras se separaba del castaño y secaba sus lágrimas de emoción.**

Emm…yo…este…bueno...y...c-como has estado?**-dijo el castaño todavía sonrojado por el abrazo.**

Bien, pero algo cansada, es que tuve que hacer muchas cosas hoy**- respondió, soltando un gran suspiro.**

Y qué te trae por acá?**-preguntó el chico. Estaba realmente contento de volver a ver a Touko pero también quería saber por qué los visitaba.**

Qué tal si te lo digo junto con los demás?**-preguntó esperando que le dijera un sí.**

-Bueno!, entonces, vamos a buscarlos!

Sí**-respondió Touko mientras seguía a Endou.**

No se supone que Satoru debería estar aquí con uniforme y todo?**- preguntó Fuyuka.**

Se está tardando demasiado….-dijo Gouenji.

Esperen ahí viene con…Touko?

-Touko?

Hola chicos!**- saludo Touko uniéndose al grupo. Todos se veían impactados de que apareciera de repente luego de mucho tiempo pero al mismo tiempo estaban muy contentos. Después de que la peli rosa los llenara de preguntas, fue el turno de los demás de preguntarle unas cuantas cosas. Pero lo que mas les sorprendió fue que la chica les dijo que la estaban matriculando en Raimon.**

Eso es genial!**-respondió el castaño feliz por la nueva noticia.**

Y bien, qué están esperando?, vamos!, vístanse y juguemos fútbol!**-dijo la peli rosa.**

Sí, vamos**!-exclamó Endou.**

**Pero antes de que alguien hiciera algo, llegaron Sora e Ichiro avisando que el papeleo estaba listo y que ya era hora de irse. Touko se negó e intento escapar pero al final la atraparon a los pocos segundos.**

-NO! Suéltenme!

Tú te lo buscaste**-respondieron ambos guardaespaldas.**

Wow, como fueron tan rápidos?**-preguntó Kogure.**

Meh, ya estamos acostumbrados**- respondió Sora para que luego Kogure comenzara a burlarse.**

Sí, y yo también estoy acostumbrada!**-exclamó Haruna mientras tomaba a Kogure de su camiseta. Luego Touko dijo-**JAJA! Te atraparon!**-y Kogure respondió- mira quien lo dice ushishishishishi.**

Ya es hora, este, adiós chicos**-se despidieron Sora e Ichiro llevándose a Touko también.**

Adiós Chicos! Nos vemos mañana! Y Kogure…..me las pagaraaaas!**- se despidió la chica mientras todos la miraban con una gota en la cabeza.**

Touko no ha cambiado nada desde que la conocimos**-dijo Lika riéndose por lo que pasó-** es como Endou.

¿Como yo? **–pregunto el castaño y luego todos asintieron-**oigan, tendremos que practicar menos esta vez**-dijo apenado el portero a lo que todos dijeron ¡SÍ! mentalmente. Había sido un laaargo día.**

Bueno, practiquemos antes de que se haga más tarde!**-animó Endou.**

Sí!**-dijieron todos con entusiasmo.**

**Y no muy lejos de allí, Touko estaba molesta por no poder practicar con los demás pero al mismo tiempo felíz porque mañana era su primer día en Raimon.**

* * *

Endou: Y aquí termina este cap!

Touko: Oye SC! por qué hiciste que me raptaran así!

SC: pero tú eres así!

Endou: yo creo que eres muy divertida Touko!

Touko: -se sonroja un poco- g-gracias Endou.

SC: gracias por darnos una oportunidad y leer nuestro fic!

ES: me puede alguien decir que rayos me va a pasar!

-todos silban mientras se alejan-

ES: oh oh….


	3. El por qué

**SC:** Hola amigos! aqui el cap 3!

**Natsumi:** te felicito por tu trabajo

**SC:** gracias! -se siente alagado-

**ES:** WHAT! que hace ella aqui? con Touko es más que suficiente!

**Todos menos ES:** ¬¬

**Natsumi:** SC me pidió un favor y también quería ver el fic...ALGÚN PROBLEMA! -cara de psicopata-

**ES:** n-no...pero, SC, Natsumi está aqui por eso?...o por el otro secretito? -mirada burlona-

**SC:** -se pone muy rojo- emmm yo...

**Touko:** secreto?

**ES:** si...y tiene que ver contigo Nat-

**SC:** NATSUMI PUEDES ABRIR ESA PUERTA POR FAVOR?

**Natsumi:** bueno - abre la puerta y sale un grupo de fans-

**ES:** fans?

**Endou:** y no son cualquier tipo de fans...

**Touko:** son fans de EndouxTouko!

**EndouxTouko fans:** WOOOO!

**ES:** ?

**SC:** hey fans, adivinen que...

**ES:** no lo harías...

**SC:** ese chico está insultando a Touko y a Endou!

**ExT fans:** QUÉ?

**ES:** oh oh...

**ExT fans:** ATRAPENLO!

**ES:** GAH!

**Endou: **seguro de que eso no es muy malvado?

**SC:** naa, el me ha hecho cosas peores...aparte se lo merece xD

**Touko:** Inazuma eleven no nos pertenece...de ser así, el juego ya estaría en américa ¬¬

**Natsumi:** y cuál es ese secretito que tienes conmigo?

**SC:** e-emmmm...ACCIÓN!

* * *

**NARRADOR POV**

**Al día siguiente**

**Endou y los demás se encontraban en el salón de clases mientras su maestro les presentaba a la nueva estudiante.**

Bueno alumnos hoy quiero informarles dos cosas; la primera es que tenemos una nueva alumna, su nombre es Zaizen Touko-decía el maestro sorprendido de que la hija del Ministro Zaizen estuviera asistiendo al Raimon.

**La peli rosa estaba usando el mismo uniforme que el de Aki y Haruna, solo que el moño era verde agua.**

**Touko pensaba en qué lugar se podía sentar, y optó a lo más fácil, junto a Endou.**

**El castaño se quedó mirando a la chica preguntándose por qué no se sentó junto a Rika, pero lo que más le extrañaba (igual que a muchos)….Touko está usando una falda?-**aunque, la verdad es que se ve muy linda**-pensó el castaño embobado para luego sonrojarse un poco, aunque nadie se dio cuenta.**

Bueno, y la otra noticia es que Aki kino regresará mañana de Estados Unidos**-dijo el maestro. A lo que muchos se alegraron por eso-**ahora, prosigamos con la clase**. Y todos pensaron cosas como: awwww, o, demonios….., no quiero….. e incluso, Hey! Es una mosca!**

**La clase fue un tanto diferente con la presencia de Touko. La chica sabía mucho sobre las materias de la escuela pero se limitaba a responder cuando ella quisiera, no era presumida ni nada y no intentaba llamar la atención.**

**Cuando se terminó la clase, casi todos llenaron a la peli rosa de preguntas. **

Y cómo estuvo tu primer día Touko?**- preguntó feliz el portero de Inazuma.**

Genial!, aunque no tanto por las preguntas**- respondió la chica soltando una nube de humo.**

No te preocupes, no dura tanto**-dijo Gouenji recordando cómo fue su primer día-**estarás bien**-dijo el rubio algo tenso y con gotas en la cabeza.**

Oigan, vamos a practicar que Endou ya se nos adelantó**-dijo Kazemaru viendo a Endou caminó al club.**

**Cerca del campo**

**Endou se encontraba cerca del campo de soccer. Estaba bastante pensativo sobre sus sentimientos y la llegada de Touko. **

Por qué de repente me da con pensar en ella?...no será que estoy**-pensó el portero pero fue interrumpido por una voz a su espalda.**

-Hola Endou!

-A-Aki?**-pregunto el castaño antes de ser abrazado.**

Cómo has estado**?-pregunto la castaña al separarse de Endou.**

-Emm…..bien!, pero, no se supone que volvías mañana?

- sí pero, tenía la posibilidad de volver ahora.

-Genial!, oye, hay una sorpresa.

-Sí? Qué es?

-Es mejor que lo veas tu misma, Vamos!

-Sí**!-exclamó Aki para seguir a Endou quien se dirigía hacia los muchachos.**

**Con los muchachos**

**Todos iban camino a encontrarse con Endou.**

Y bien Touko, como ha estado tu vida amorosa**?-preguntó Rika pícaramente.**

Ah**?-exclamó la peli rosa por la pregunta.**

Tu sabes a quien me refiero**-exclamó burlona la peli celeste.**

En realidad….no**-respondió la chica con unas gotas en la cabeza.**

**Rika estaba que estallaba- **A TSUNAMI! –**exclamó la peli celeste, lo que hizo que todos miraran a las dos chicas.**

**Touko se sonrojó por el exceso de atención-**Tsunami? Qué pasa con él?

Cómo que qué?, Tsunami, tu media naranja, tu príncipe azul, quien te gusta**- dijo Rika con su sonrisa pícara.**

Eh?, eso no es verdad**!-exclamó Touko avergonzada.**

Yo creo que sí**- se burlo la peli celeste.**

-Que no.

-Que Sí.

-No!

-SI!

QUE NO ME GUSTA TSUNAMI!**-grito Touko sin darse cuenta que con eso llamó la atención de todos los que estaban cerca…..y a sus comentarios también**_**-a Tsunami le gusta Touko?-enserio?-no es ese chico de el FFI?-NADIE TOCA A MI TSUNAMI! [?]-**_

**No muy lejos**

Y cómo estaba Ichinose?**-pregunto Endou.**

E-Esta mejor, dentro de poco ya podrá empezar a jugar fútbol de nuevo**-dijo Aki sonrojándose un poco al pensar en el chico. Después de eso, al fin llegaron a donde se encontraban los demás, pero no pudieron saludarse como de costumbre por cierto problema que había entre las chicas.**

Qué pasó**?- preguntó Aki viendo a Touko con la frente oscura y sin saber absolutamente nada de lo que pasaba, a lo que todos le dijeron que Rika se puso a molestarla con Tsunami. Aki solo se limito a pensar-**tengo un mal presentimiento sobre esto….**- Y pasó justo lo que predijo la castaña. La peli rosa usó su técnica especial(La Torre/Torre inexpugnable/The Tower) y comenzó a lanzarle rayos a Rika hasta que le atinó…al menos dos veces. Nadie dijo nada al respecto (A/N: por su seguridad XD) y se pusieron a saludar a Aki.**

**Touko POV**

**Después de que todos saludamos a Aki fuimos de inmediato a practicar. Admito que estoy muy contenta, ya había pasado mucho tiempo de que no tenía un entrenamiento "normal" con los muchachos. Las únicas veces fueron en el FFI pero solo de vez en cuando.**

**Íbamos a tener un partido de 5 contra 5 porque Tsunami no estaba y Rika se quedó conversando de quizás que cosas.**

**Cuando el partido comenzó, Gouenji ya se encontraba camino a la portería de Endou. No estaba segura de que lo detendría pero al final si lo hice. Quizás mi entrenamiento estaba funcionando más de lo que pensaba. Además de que no me costaba vencer las técnicas especiales de los demás.**

**El balón iba de un lado a otro pero nunca había un gol. Todos estábamos como en el mismo nivel. Las veces que disparé a la portería nunca hicieron gol, pero Tachimukai me decía que mis tiros normales eran bastante poderosos.**

**Ya estaba que terminaba el partido cuando Gouenji, Toramaru y Hiroto usaron el Grand fire (gran fuego) contra Endou. Estaba segura de que él podría parar el balón pero me llené de horror cuando vi que Endou usó el Puño de la Justicia (súper puño invencible)**

**Normal POV**

**Todos miraban impactados como Endou intentaba detener el balón pero fracasó y este se dirijió directamente a él golpeándolo fuertemente.**

ENDOU!**- gritaron todos yendo a ver como se encontraba el portero.**

Aahh!...eso dolió!**-exclamó el castaño mientras intentaba levantarse pero sus piernas cedieron y calló. Touko estaba muy preocupada por el castaño. Siempre que el portero recibía daño, la peli rosa se preocupaba demasiado, así que fue la primera en ayudarlo a levantarse.**

Estas bien Endou?**-pregunto Aki bastante preocupada.**

Sí…..**-contesto el castaño intentando disimular el dolor que sentía.**

Endou, dinos cuanto te duele**-exclamó Natsumi sabiendo perfectamente que Endou no decía la verdad.**

Eh….algo, pero no tanto como otras veces**- suspiró el castaño.**

Bien, ahora que estas mejor**-le dijo Someoka al portero-**nos podrías decir POR QUÉ DEMONIOS USASTE EL PUÑO DE LA JUSTICIA?

**En ese momento todas las expresiones de preocupación cambiaron a una más seria.**

Por qué?...bueno, la verdad es que, estaba intentando mejorar mis técnicas**-dijo Endou bastante pensativo.**

Qué quieres decir?**-preguntó Haruna esta vez.**

Es que si no recuerdan bien, cuando uno crea o domina una técnica secreta, uno la puede ir perfeccionando con el tiempo**-decía el castaño recordando varias técnicas que había perfeccionado.**

**Nadie sabía que responder ante eso pero de todos modos regañaron al castaño diciéndole que la próxima vez tuviera más cuidado.**

Y a dónde vas tú ahora Endou?**-preguntaba Touko a Endou. Ya todos se habían marchado, solo quedaban ellos dos.**

Este, ahora voy a la torre de metal**-respondió el portero**

-Torre de metal?**-pregunto Touko imaginándose…una barra de metal gigante.**

-Sí**-respondió el castaño para luego indicarle a la peli rosa donde se encontraba esta.**

Puedo ir contigo?**- preguntó la peli rosa intrigada por el lugar del que hablaba el castaño. Este respondió que sí y se dirigieron hacia esta.**

**Ambos chicos no estaban muy seguros de que hablar mientras caminaban juntos.**

Oye Touko, estuviste muy bien en la práctica de hoy**-la felicitó el portero.**

Gracias**- dijo la chica con un leve tono carmesí en las mejillas**-pero, me di cuenta que todos estamos muy nivelados.

-nivelados?

-sí, no te diste cuenta de que tanto tú como Tachimukai son mejores porteros y ahora es más difícil hacerles goles?

-Mmm, es verdad, parece que tendremos que mejorar algunas técnicas y aprender otras.

-Sí…..-**dijo Touko soltando un suspiro al recordar que ella solo posee 3 técnicas, y que solo una de ellas es individual-**te puedo pedir un favor?

-Dime.

Me puedes…..ayudar a crear una nueva técnica especial para mí?**-pregunto la peli rosa acercándose al portero olvidando completamente la regla del espacio personal.**

Emmmm….**-el castaño no sabía que responder. Estaba demasiado concentrado en la chica que tenía en frente y en lo bien que se sentía-**S-Sí, pe…ro…que tipo de técnica quieres aprender?

-Bueno, en defensas estoy bien, así que creo que necesito una técnica de ofensiva.

Genial!, entonces mañana empezamos a crearla**!-dijo el castaño con mucho entusiasmo mientras golpeó una pared a su lado….**

-AAAHH!

-Endou estás bien**?-preguntó Touko mientras examinaba la mano del castaño, la cual se encontraba un poco lastimada-**Endou, porqué no me dijiste sobre esto?

-Es que, no quería preocuparlos**-respondió el portero.**

Pues no lo sigas haciendo**-dijo Touko con una mirada desafiante.**

-Lo siento.

No te preocupes, es solo que no me gusta saber que sufres así y no me dices nada**-decía la peli rosa con un tono más cariñoso-**te duele mucho?

-algo, pero pasará pronto.

**Ambos caminaron un poco más hasta que la torre ya podía ser vista.**

-oye…esa es la torre de metal?

Sí!, Vamos**!- corrieron ambos hasta llegar a la base de la torre. Se podía ver un bello atardecer desde ahí.**

Este es tu lugar favorito?**-preguntaba la chica mientras observaba la puesta de sol.**

Sí, aquí suelo venir a practicar después de la escuela**-decía el castaño con mucha emoción. Luego de eso le mostró los alrededores del lugar, como donde practicaba su defensa, el lago, pero dejó para el final la cima de la torre.**

**Touko estaba maravillada con el paisaje. Pensaba que era muy romántico, y le encantaba tanto la idea de estar sola con Endou que, inconscientemente se aferró del brazo del castaño y posó su** **cabeza en el hombro de este.**

**Endou solo se ruborizó mucho pero no se separó de la chica.**

Nunca me había sentido de esta manera…acaso me está empezando… a gustar Touko**?-pensaba el portero mientras observaba embobado a la chica junto a él y jugaba con su cabello. Touko deseaba que no se terminara ese momento, y Endou también, en algún extraño sentido.**

"_¡Tan tan tan tan__**…!"**_**-sonó el celular de Touko, lo que obligó a la peli rosa separarse de Endou y responder a quien la estaba llamando. (A/N: misión imposible xD)**

"_Alo?...sí, sí, de acuerdo, aja, mmm si, nos vemos!" _

"Tararán…Tararán… ¡Tarán!"**-tarareaba Endou como un niño pequeño.**

Endou!**-exclamó la chica para luego comenzar a reir.**

Hehehe…y quién era?**-pregunto el portero.**

-Eh, me dijeron que me están esperando para llegar a casa.

-Ah…..

- lo siento Endou….mañana nos vemos!**-dijo la peli rosa para luego acercarse y posar sus labios en la mejilla del castaño.**

A-Adios Touko….nos vemos mañana**-respondió el castaño casi sin palabras. Aunque, su cabeza ya estaba captando el por qué se sentía tan vació hace unos días.**

**Endou se dirigió a su casa sin saber que alguien había observado parte de la escena al igual que Touko.**

-Valla valla, que tenemos aquí…..he al parecer el tiempo no ha cambiado nada de esto….**-dijo una voz.**

**Un par de minutos después**

Gracias por recogerme**-agradeció a sus guardaespaldas y a el chofer.**

No hay problema, y, cómo estuvo tu primer día?**-preguntó Sora.**

Me fue bien!-dijo Touko con voz de adolescente ilusionada.

**Todos en el auto observaban que la chica tenía una sonrisa muy inusual.**

Está enamorada**-pensaron todos-**sí, eso debe ser.

**En casa de Endou**

**Endou entro a su casa como siempre solía y saludo a todos en ella, incluso al abuelo. Se limitó a decirles solo como le había ido en la escuela. Decidió que el resto, lo hablaría con alguien de confianza y a solas.**

**

* * *

**

**Endou:** eso fue genial!

**Touko:** sí!

-ambos se van muy felices-

**Natsumi:** si, estaba bastante bueno, pero solo una pregunta...porqué no me dejas tener un momento así con Endou!

**SC:** tranquila Natsu, ya lo tendrás :D

**Natsumi:** quieres decir que...

**SC:** SIP, estoy pensando en otro FIC!

**SC y Natsumi:** DEJEN REVIEW!


	4. La nueva hissatsu de Touko

ES: bien...venidos...a el cuart...capitulo...-cae al suelo-

Aki: estas bien?

Touko: si está bien, solo estuvo escapándose de esos fans nuestros.

ES: estoy...muy...cansado.

SC: te pasa por meterte con nosotros.

ES: me las pagaras ¬¬

SC: bueno emmm, ahem, Inazuma eleven no nos pertenece ni nada que tenga que ver con este, blablabla

Aki: Disfruten el capítulo!

* * *

**NARRADOR POV**

**Es jueves en la mañana, pero para Endou, este día era como cualquier otro en el que practicase futbol. El castaño había estado bastante pensativo con respecto a lo que le sucedió la noche anterior, como, con quién podría hablar de eso. Ahora el castaño estaba guardando en su bolso una libreta de técnicas que había conseguido durante el FFI.**

Me pregunto si de aquí podré sacar una nueva técnica**-pensaba Endou mientras bajaba a desayunar lo que fuera que había cocinado su mamá.**

**El chico bajó y comenzó a comer un par de sándwiches que había en su plato, algo más callado de lo usual. No es que no tenía confianza con su familia, solo era que….quería evitar pasar un mal rato.**

Listo, ¡ Adiós a todos! ¡Nos vemos más tarde!**-se despidió Endou olvidándose de un pequeño detalle.**

SATORU!, Tu bolso!**-grito su madre a lo que en un torpe movimiento, el portero tropezó y regresó a buscar lo que se le quedó.**

Lo siento, ahora sí, ¡nos vemos!**-se despidió.**

**En casa de Touko**

**La peli rosa se encontraba en su patio practicando con un balón de soccer mientras esperaba que todos estuvieran listos.**

**TOUKO POV**

Ya estoy lista, solo falta que los demás terminen de alistarse. Lo bueno es que hoy salimos más temprano, así que podre pasar más tiempo con los demás. Pero…ayer…**-pensaba mientras practicaba algo de soccer para pasar el rato.**

**Con lo que pasó ayer…creo que no puedo contradecirme, lo que siento por Endou no ha cambiado. Pensé que era algo pasajero, pero no. Pero yo no he estado tan cerca de él como Aki. ¿Y sí ya está saliendo con ella?, o no, ¿pero si me rechaza?, ¿o que no sienta lo mismo por mi?...**

¡Qué puedo hacer!**-grite mientras pateaba el balón con mucha fuerza.**

Hey Zaizen, ya estamos listos**- me dijo Sora sin tener idea de cómo me estaba sintiendo.**

Sí**-suspire mientras la seguí a la limosina.**

**El viaje fue algo diferente por el hecho de que yo estuviera mirando por la ventana como si no hubiera mañana. Ichiro y Sora hablaban de algo que les había pasado hace poco. De vez en cuando me miraban y yo les sonreía con dificultad. **

Vamos niña piensa en algo….¿o quieres que tu SECRETO se expanda?**-me decía una voz en mi cabeza.**

…cierto**-pensé.**

Em, Ichiro, Sora, ¿puedo preguntarles algo?**-dije lo primero que se me vino a la mente. Ambos me miraron muy intrigados y asintieron.**

¿Puedo empezar a irme sola desde ahora?**-pregunte dudosa pensando en que me podían decir que no por ser hija de mi padre y que corro más riesgos y cosas como esa.**

**Ambos se miraron un momento y luego Ichiro me dijo**-¡Claro!

¿¡Ha-hablas enserio!**-pregunté entre feliz y ****confundida.**

**Esta vez siguió Sora-**Sí, en cuanto llenes estos papeles, solicites permiso, jures lealtad….

-Hehehe, muy graciosa…ya enserio.

Sí**-me dijeron ambos con plena seguridad.**

**Eso fue realmente genial. No sé cómo pero Ichiro y Sora siempre consiguen subirme algo el ánimo, por difícil que parezca.**

**El resto del viaje me fui más tranquila gracias a ellos dos.**

**NARRADOR POV**

**Al llegar a la escuela, la peli rosa no perdió tiempo y se dirigió directamente hacia donde estaban los muchachos. Los saludo muy feliz como siempre y agregó que ahora vendría por sí sola, a lo que todos quedaron con una gotita en la cabeza por lo de unos días atrás.**

**Pero Touko no podía evitar sentirse algo incómoda cuando hablaba con Endou. Con solo el hecho de ver al castaño recordaba lo que había imaginado en la mañana. Pero la chica decidió ser fuerte y eso la ayudo un poco cada vez que eso le sucedía.**

**La peli rosa nunca querría o podría enojarse con Aki o Natsumi por sentirse de esa manera.**

**El resto de la clase fue algo más tranquila para la chica, pues el trabajo la mantenía ocupada en todo sentido. Y también conversaba siempre que tenía la oportunidad para así no ponerse a pensar.**

**Horas más tarde**

**El equipo ya estaba a punto de empezar a practicar.**

**Endou se encontraba en la banca observando la libreta que había traído consigo.**

Bien, esta es la última libreta que mi abuelo escribió**-decía el castaño inspeccionando la libreta página por página. Y en revisarla se da cuenta de que no contenía técnicas, sino las últimas palabras de su abuelo.**

**Endou tenía el deseo de ayudar a su amiga por lo que siguió buscando con esperanza hasta que encontró una página escondida.**

**El portero leía fascinado. La había encontrado. La nueva técnica que al parecer era muy poderosa. El chico sonrió. Se había quitado un gran peso.**

**No muy lejos de allí se encontraba Touko muy pensativa. No sabía qué hacer. Agradecía que su problema no se había descubierto, pues pensaba que si iba a solucionarlo, lo haría con calma y con alguien de confianza. Aunque sus amigos más cercanos ya notaban algo extraño en ella. **

**Pero la chica fue interrumpida en sus pensamientos cuando se percató de que alguien se acercaba.**

Y, ¿estás lista para comenzar a entrenar?**-pregunto el chico entusiasmado.**

Sí**-dijo la chica algo pensativa reconociendo al chico.**

Pero…. ¿no te olvidas de algo?**- preguntó Endou con un tono muy particular.**

Ehhh….no**-negó Touko sin tener idea de lo que le estaba hablando el castaño.**

**El portero le pasó la libreta a la peli rosa. La chica la abrió y comenzó a inspeccionarla, pero no entendía el punto.**

Endou, aquí no hay nada más que estas once frases….¿qué me quieres decir?**-preguntó.**

Sigue buscando**-le insistió el portero. Touko siguió buscando hasta que encontró cierta página.**

Esto es….no me digas que…**-balbuceó la chica. Endou solo mostraba una amplia sonrisa.**

¡MI TÉCNICA! ¡SÍ!**-gritaba Touko llena de alegría abrazando a Endou inconscientemente. Endou solo se sonrojó, en el fondo, a él le gustaba que Touko lo abrazara.**

¡¿Cómo la conseguiste tan rápido?**- pregunto Touko separándose del castaño.**

Pues, es una técnica secreta que alguien escribió aquí hace poco, pero no logró terminarla**-dijo Endou mientras indicaba algunos puntos de la página.**

Genial…..pero no entiendo mucho, ¿sabes?**-respondió la peli rosa y Endou se calló.**

Por qué nadie entiende esto!**-pensó Endou-**bueno y tampoco tiene nombre**-dijo mientras se paraba.**

**El entrenamiento comenzó como de costumbre, a diferencia de que Endou sugirió lo de mejorar aún más ciertas técnicas, así que se dividieron en grupos de entrenamiento.**

Muy bien, ¿y cómo funciona la técnica?**- preguntó Touko asomándose por el hombro de Endou.**

Bueno, podríamos empezar a practicar después, ¿cuando el entrenamiento normal termine?**-preguntó el portero algo dudoso de lo que la chica podría contestarle. Aunque el entrenamiento iba a ser más corto tal vez ella quería descansar.**

Mmm**-exclamó la peli rosa-**una técnica nueva, quiero empezar ya, solo tengo que evitar llegar tarde o si no le digo adiós a mi permiso**-pensó Touko-¡**Sí!, ¡me quedó!

Hey enamorados, ya empecemos a practicar**-dijo Gouenji a ambos chicos los cuales se sonrojaron levemente y escribieron Gouenji en su lista de venganza.**

**El entrenamiento comenzó con bastante ánimo, todos pensaban en un sinfín de técnicas que podrían dominar. Endou estaba practicando reflejos, así que se colocaba en diferentes lugares con respecto a la portería para atrapar.**

Bien Endou, ¡esto es para que al salir de la portería no seas tan vulnerable!**-dijo Gouenji-**ahí va!

**Endou se lanza a atrapar el balón, pero este toma una curva y entra a la portería.**

Rayos, ¡una vez más!**-dijo Endou.**

¡Toma esto!**-esta vez fue Toramaru.**

**Endou volvió a fallar.**

¡Vamos Endou concéntrate!**-gritó Someoka y chuteó también.**

**Esta vez Endou logró atraparlo, pero el balón lo lanzó un poco lejos.**

¡Lo conseguí!**-exclamó el portero.**

Genial, pero no es momento de celebrar, todavía tienes que mejorar aquí y en algunas otras posiciones**-le decía Someoka.**

**Luego de eso, siguieron practicando. Y en eso, Touko tuvo una idea de cómo ayudar a Endou pero decidió que debía decirlo después.**

**Al final Endou logró mejorar mucho en reflejos, solo en algunos casos no pudo atrapar el balón, en los que los demás usaron técnicas especiales. **

Ah!,¡ estoy rendido!**-exclamó Endou exhausto.**

Sí…..-**suspiraba Touko mientras se sentaba en la banca**-ahora que terminó la práctica, y estamos solos, veamos mi técnica**-dijo mientras le entregaba la libreta al castaño.**

-Veamos, aquí dice; salto de altura con BAAAM y KABOOM!, ataca con un SLASH!, y que la tierra haga el resto….Eh?

-¿Qué….fue….eso!

-Es una de las técnicas más raras que he leído…..**-dijo Endou llevándose una mano a la nuca.**

-déjame ver, BAAM y KABOOM, ¿puede que estos se refieran a giros y curvas no?

-Sí, como en el puño de la justicia.

-SLASH, ¿no es así como suena cuando usas algo como una espada?

-También, además piensa, Navaja Meteoro, en esa técnica Hiroto golpea el balón como si fuera una navaja.

-¡Cierto!

-Un gran salto, giros y vueltas, un slash, y que la tierra haga el resto…

El último sí que no lo entiendo**-decía la chica soltando una pequeña nube de humo.**

Mejor practiquemos, quizá así logremos saber**-dijo Endou.**

¡De acuerdo!**-exclamó Touko. Endou se puso en la portería y Touko en mitad de cancha.**

¡Vamos!**-gritó Endou.**

¡Aquí voy!-**gritó Touko dirigiéndose a la portería, luego dio un gran salto, dio muchos giros, como lo hace Gouenji, y le dio un golpe rápido a el balón, el cual tomó una ráfaga de sombras algo transparentes y se dirigió a Endou.**

**El portero usó su Puño de la Justicia y despejó el tiro.**

¿Cómo estuvo?**-preguntó la peli rosa.**

Detuve tu tiro, pero se sintió extraño**-respondió Endou.**

**En el segundo intento, pasó lo mismo, excepto que ahora la peli rosa dio giros pero no sobre sí misma. El tiro tomó más velocidad y sombras.**

Otra vez**-dijo Touko.**

¡Vas bien!, pero esta vez no giraste sobre ti misma**-le informó el portero.**

¿No?, bueno, otra vez**-exclamó Touko.**

**Tercer intento. Todo salió bastante bien, excepto que el tiro perdió altura, lo que hizo que este fuera menos fuerte. Aunque nadie se fijó en eso.**

**Siguieron los tiros, cada vez iban mejorando, pero no era algo constante, algunas veces salían bien pero otras veces no.**

No está resultando**-decía la peli rosa bajando el ánimo.**

Endou notó su ánimo y se acercó y le dijo**-¡Vamos Touko!, ¡solo es el primer día!, lo lograras, ¡solo tienes que seguir!**

-…

-Además, ¡recuerda que si quieres algo tienes que esforzarte por ello con todas tus fuerzas!

-Endou….está bien, ¡sigamos!

**El entrenamiento siguió. Ambos chicos quedaron exhaustos. Aunque valió la pena, el tiro ya estaba tomando forma, era un torbellino de blancos y negros transparentes muy poderosos. Incluso era difícil de detener con Ijigen the hand (campo defensivo) en su estado incompleto.**

¡Qué cansado!**-exclamó Endou sentado en la banca.**

Yo también…-**dijo Touko y después de eso se recostó apoyando su cabeza en las piernas de Endou. El portero solo dio un pequeño salto, pero no dijo nada.**

Y cómo…. ¿Se llamará tu técnica?

-Mmm….no lo sé.

-Aunque si te fijas bien, esta técnica es muy genial.

-Sí, a mi me recuerda el día y la noche**-decía la chica recordando cada pasó de la técnica.**

Si….es muy hermosa**-dijo el castaño**-_igual que tú__**-**_**agregó mentalmente el castaño….o al menos, eso creyó.**

¿Qué?-**Touko preguntó asombrada levantándose un poco.**

¡¿Qué?, ¿acaso dije eso?...di algo, rápido!**-pensaba Endou nervioso con Touko en frente exigiéndole una respuesta.**

Ha…q-que… ¡la la técnica es asombrosa!**-exclamó muy sonrojado el castaño.**

**Touko solo se quedó mirando al castaño de alguna forma feliz y confundida. Solo pensó-**Sera cierto?...

-¡Recuerda que si quieres algo tienes que esforzarte por ello con todas tus fuerzas!**-escucho esa frase en su mente. Eso le hizo perder el miedo de que Endou la rechazara.**

Mmm, bien…me tengo que ir, ya es tarde y no quiero que me quiten mi permiso**-dijo Touko mientras se levantaba y tomaba sus cosas.**

Eh…. ¿no te tienen que venir a buscar?**-preguntó Endou después de zafarse de su aumento de "adrenalina".**

No, hable con ellos, juré lealtad y ahora puedo venirme yo solita**-dijo Touko con voz burlona. (¡¿Creían que lo de la lealtad era broma?)**

**Endou comenzó a reír por la actitud infantil de la chica-**¿te voy a dejar?**-preguntó después.**

No te preocupes, puedo tomar un taxi aquí mismo**-respondió la chica.**

**Ambos chicos esperaron a que el Taxi llegara, y cuando eso sucedió, Touko se despidió de Endou con un abrazo y se fue.**

**El capitán de Inazuma solo se quedó ahí parado…..mirando el cielo, pensando-**Dios…..necesito ayuda.

* * *

SC: otro final extraño no?

Natsumi: sep, y yo sigo esperando "algo"

Endou: ?

SC: eh Natsumi, que no es sencillo!

Endou: que no es sencillo?

ES: lo siento, será otro día tenemos que dar un anuncio y ustedes no pueden saberlo -saca a todos los chicos de IE-

SC: bien, primero, gracias una vez más por todos sus reviews, nos inspiran!

ES: y la otra noticia es que leímos sobre Inazuma Eleven y encontramos información sobre el cuarto juego y los nietos de los personajes actuales:

-Natsumi es la esposa de Gouenji (por lo menos en el juego) y tienen un nieto llamado Gouenji Masato .

-en el juego 4 (10 años después) Level 5 dijo que Endou se casó, pero no dijo con quién, pero lo más probable es que sea con Aki. Quizá sí o quizá no.

- lo de Natsumi es en la trama del juego, no se sabe si pasará lo mismo en el anime (quizá si)

SC: y eso!

Gracias y...Dejen un review!


	5. Muchas cosas

SC: Hola chicos!, perdón por la espera, es que últimamente hemos estado muy ocupados por la escuela y hemos tenido un par de problemas, pero no piensen que lo estamos dejando atrás, vale?

ES: Hey, de donde viene ese acento, que tu no eres español ¬¬

SC: bueno, que tiene que diga vale! solo es una expresión!

ES: -le pega- no puedes usarla!...Ahem, Inazuma Eleven y sus personajes no nos pertenecen y...eso.

Endou: disfruten el capítulo!

* * *

Narrador Pov

**Touko…..-**susurró el castaño mientras veía como se alejaba el taxi. De lo único de lo que estaba seguro era que esos sentimientos…todas esas emociones…eran algo nuevo para él. Aunque parezca extraño, Endou no tenía idea de cómo reaccionar frente a esas cosas. Tanto tiempo solo pensando en soccer lo dejó muy despistado, si es que se puede decir así.

El portero ahora se encontraba camino a casa. Al llegar saludó a todos y les dijo que llegó más tarde por un entrenamiento especial que estaba teniendo. Tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para disimular que no le estaba sucediendo nada. Subió, se baño y se recostó en su habitación.

Endou Pov

Me encontraba en mi habitación descansando de un día extraño. Muchas escenas se repetían en mi cabeza y por más que intento deshacerme de ellas no puedo. Quizá necesito decirle a alguien sobre esto, así me puedo sentir más tranquilo.

Veamos. Los muchachos…..muchos tienen muchas fans, como Hiroto, Midorikawa, pero no estoy seguro de que eso signifique que les este yendo tan bien. Mmm, Ni Kazemaru, ni Kabeyama, ni Max, Jin…..No!

Natsumi, tampoco, ella es algo fría con esto….Haruna podría ser….

… pero eso me arriesga a que "accidentalmente" publique cosas en el diario escolar.

Pensamiento

Primera Plana

¡ENDOU MAMORU!

El despistado capitán del club de soccer de Raimon revela que tiene sentimientos hacía la hija del primer Ministro!

Fin Pensamiento

Agité mi cabeza negándome a que algo como eso pudiera llegar a pasar.

**Aki…sí, ella podría ser**-pensé en esa posibilidad, pero antes de decidirme, escuche que alguien tocaba la puerta.

**¡Pasé!-** respondí mientras me sentaba en mi cama.

**Hola Mamoru -**dijo Mi abuelo mientras entraba mi habitación.

**Ah, hola abuelo**-lo saludé-**y que te trae por acá?**

**Solo venía a verte, y también quería hablar contigo**-dijo mientras se acomodaba junto a mí.

**Pues, ¡estoy bien!, pero… ¿de qué quieres hablar conmigo?**- le pregunté sin tener idea de que me quería hablar.

**-Es que, últimamente te he notado más distraído de lo normal.**

Solo me quede escuchándolo, sin responder.

**-¿Tienes algún problema en la escuela?-(**_**justo en el blanco)**-_pensé_._

**Bueno….la verdad es que sí…-**dije soltando un suspiro**-**_**¿Y si hablo con él?**...-_pensé después de de eso-** Sí, sobre eso mismo quería hablarte, Abuelo.**

**-Bueno, yo escucho.**

**-Veras….yo…..es que….estoy….**

**-Vamos, puedes confiar en mí.**

**Lo…que…pasa…es que…ESTOY...ENAMORADO!-**dije muy alterado…y avergonzado.

**-…**

**-…. ¿es-cuchaste?**

**-Sí.**

Fueron como 5 minutos de silencio, al menos para mí. Sentía una cantidad de vergüenza increíble en ese momento. Finalmente el silencio se rompió…..

**-¡Hahahahahaha!**

Pero no de la forma que tenía en mente…

**Abuelo!-**exclamé molesto. En realidad no creo que fuera para tanto chiste.

**Hehe, perdona Mamoru, es que, fue tan repentino que…-**me dijo entre risas, pero luego recapacitó.**- Así que estás enamorado, eh?**

**-…Yo creo…que sí.**

**-Mira Mamoru, creo que tengo que decirte algo que no pude decirte antes.**

**_No….¿no es eso verdad?-_**pensé desesperado ante tal opción-**NO POR FAVOR! , Todo menos la charla motivacional!**

**No, no te preocupes, eso no será necesario-**dijo entre risas mi abuelo.

**-Qué alivio….**

**Bueno, como iba diciendo-**siguió**- Ya eres un adolescente de 15 años. Has pasado por muchos procesos en tu vida y te has definido bastante bien. Eres un chico alegre y que siempre ha seguido el bien. Ya cumpliste tu sueño de que tu equipo de soccer fuera el mejor del mundo, pero….estás creciendo. No digo que por eso no seguirás jugando futbol ni que dejará de gustarte, es solo que, quizá ya te estás empezando a dar cuenta de que el soccer no lo es todo, ¿no es así?**

**Bueno…-**comencé. Por mucho que lo negué en el pasado, es verdad. De verdad me encanta el soccer…..pero sé que hay muchas cosas más importantes que eso, como mi familia, mis amigos, y todos los que siempre han estado conmigo. Ahora se perfectamente eso y comprendo**-eso sí es verdad-**dije.

**Y bueno, eso también significa que comenzarán a interesarte otras cosas, entre ellas….-**me dijo pero no siguió, ya que no era necesario.

**Sí…gracias abuelo-**dije un poco más animado que antes.

**-Y con respecto a lo que pase, confía en ti e intenta no ir demasiado rápido.**

**-sí.**

Mi abuelo se levantó y se dispuso a salir.

**Solo una pregunta antes de irme-**dijo**-¿QUIÉN es la afortunada?**

**-…..eso para después si?**

**Hehehe, como digas, Mamoru-** y con esto, el abuelo dejó mi habitación.

Narrador Pov

Lo cierto era que Endou había recobrado su ánimo casi del todo. Ya no estaba tan preocupado. Lo único que debía hacer era armarse de valor y confesar sus sentimientos.

Por otro lado Touko se encontraba en una situación muy similar. Últimamente su vida había dado un gran giro con esto de cambiarse de escuela. Pero lo que más la intrigaba eran sus sentimientos. Desde pequeña le habían gustado muchos chicos, incluso un par de celebridades….jóvenes, claro. Siempre habían sido gustos físicos e infantiles así que Touko sabía que no durarían mucho. Pero lo de Endou era diferente, lo conoció mientras veía los partidos del Fútbol Frontera de Japón.

Lo cierto era que con cada partido, la peli rosa se maravillaba más con el Raimon, ya que, a pesar de no parecer el mejor equipo, siempre salía adelante, aunque fuera en el último momento. Quién más le interesaba era Endou. Con solo ver su mirada en televisión podía notar que el castaño era alguien valiente y decidido.

Pasó el tiempo y lo conoció en persona, y estaba tan feliz, que se le hizo difícil controlarse al principio. Lo abrazaba mucho y se demostraba muy afectuosa, pero, Aki y Natsumi la retuvieron de hacer eso, al menos mientras ellas estuvieran presentes.

Y luego lo besó dándole las gracias. Quizá eso fue lo que la entusiasmo más según ella.

Pero ya basta de recuerdos. Ahora Touko ya estaba descansando en su cama, había sido un día agotador, y más con la pequeña práctica extra que estaba teniendo.

Estaba pensando, en qué momento y cómo iba a hablar con Aki con respecto a su relación con Endou.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Al día siguiente se siguió la misma rutina escolar de siempre. Clases, recreos, algún regaño también. Ahora era la hora de la merienda antes de practicar. Claro, esto se decidió por la típica frase de: "Comer antes de actuar"

Todos estaban comiendo muy tranquilamente, exceptuando a Kabeyama y Midorikawa que estaban… discutiendo sobre distintas cosas sobre…comida. Hiroto, quien comía con ellos, solo los miraba desde una distancia segura y con una gotita en la cabeza.

Tsunami observaba ansioso a Fuyuka quien le estaba cocinando, quizás que cosa pero era algo que él le pidió.

Natsumi estaba comiendo algo que ella misma había cocinado junto con Aki y Haruna. Lo encontraba un poco salado, pero, comparado a lo que hacía antes, había progresado mucho.

**¡Tengo hambre!, me pregunto qué almorzaré ho….-**dijo Endou mientras se daba cuenta de algo.

**¿Qué sucede Endou?-** le preguntó Kazemaru riéndose un poco.

**-Mi almuerzo…..**

**¿Tu almuerzo?-**preguntó Gouenji cómo diciendo que siguiera.

**…¡NO ESTÁ!, ¡AY POR DIOS NO OTRA VEZ!**

**-Lo mismo Endou, lo mismo-**rieron casi todos en la sala.

Endou estaba literalmente perdido. Había tardado en llegar allí, así que ya todos habían almorzado.- ¿Y ahora qué voy a comer?-se preguntaba.

De pronto vio como en frente de él alguien le colocó un plato con unos tres tokoyakis.

**Ten-** le dijo una voz femenina.

**-¿Tokoyakis?, ¿para mí?**

**-bueno, ya no tengo apetito así que…-** Touko sonrió al ver que el castaño ya estaba atacando su regalo. Y no pudo evitar recordar lo de hace un año.

Flashback

**Y tú que harás Touko?-**preguntó Aki.

**Mmm, no sé….tal vez viviré al lado de Rika, y en compañía de Endou haré Tokoyakis-**dijo cruzada de brazos. Aki y Natsumi se asustaron y se sonrojaron, a lo que Touko solo rió.

Fin Flashback

**Hehehe….-**río en voz baja.

Al rato después, ya estaban listos para entrenar. Hoy les tocaba un entrenamiento de ejercicios. A los que les dificultaba la velocidad, tendrían que correr. Los de baja habilidad, tendrían que practicar maniobras. Los delanteros perfeccionar su defensa y mejorar sus tiros. Y los mediocampistas ejercicios múltiples.

Endou comenzó a entrenar como en los días anteriores. Intentando recuperarse rápidamente de cada tiro que lo sacaba de la portería.

Touko estaba parada observando un poco el entrenamiento de todos, sobre todo el de Endou. Después de observarlo por un momento, se acercó a Aki asegurándose de que no había nadie más cerca.

**-Hola Aki.**

**-Hola Touko.**

**-trabajando duro eh?-**dijo la peli rosa algo incomoda, ya que….no estaba haciendo nada en ese momento-**¿quieres que te ayude?**

**-Ah, no gracias, las chicas volverán en un segundo a ayudarme.**

**_(¿Las chicas no tardan?...vamos Touko, apresúrate, es mejor que le preguntes ahora)_**

**Oye Aki, puedo….preguntarte algo?-** La castaña asintió-** ¿Tú todavía…sientes….algo por Endou?**

Aki se quedó petrificada. Desde hace tiempo que ya no tocaba ese tema, y nunca pensó que Touko volvería a hablar con ella sobre eso.

**¿Y-y-yo?...bueno, siendo honesta…..hace como tres meses, me di cuenta de que mis sentimientos por Endou, eran admiración, y quizá pasé demasiado tiempo observando lo decidido y valiente que es. Es mi mejor amigo, claro, pero todo lo que sentí por el solo era una gran confusión. Incluso, en el transcurso de la FFI, me di cuenta de a quién le pertenece mi corazón….-** lo último lo dijo con un leve sonrojo.

**Ah…..de acuerdo, no hace falta que me digas más-**dijo Touko con mucha alegría por lo que había escuchado.

**-Pero….a qué viene tú pregunta?**

Touko se estaba poniendo nerviosa.

**Bueno…veras-**empezó a decir pero se detuvo al escuchar ¡CUIDADO!. Se dio vuelta y observó como un balón de soccer se dirigía hacia ella. No tuvo tiempo de actuar, así que no tuvo más remedio.

Levantó su mano y de esta apareció una mucho más grande. Emitía una aurora boreal de múltiples colores y se veía transparente. Era la misma GodHand (Mano Fantasma/Mano Celestial) de Endou.

Después de que la atrapó, todos se acercaron a ver como estaba…..y a también saber por qué diablos Touko sabía usar esa técnica.

**Tranquilos estoy bien-**repitió por segunda vez la peli rosa.

**Estas segura?-**preguntó Endou sin darse cuenta de que estaba llamando mucho la atención.

**-Sí, por última vez…estoy bien!**

Después de que todo cesó.

**Y bien, ¿cómo es que sabes hacer la Mano Fantasma?**-preguntó Kidou esta vez.

**A…eso, pues desde siempre quise saber que se sentía ser portera-**respondió a medias.

**¡Eso es genial!-**exclamó Endou.

**Mmm, la has trabajado bastante bien como para detener mí autentica tormenta explosiva-**dijo Gouenji.

**Eso es porque esta es la autentica….-**dijo Endou pero…

**¿Qué?, fuiste tú!, pero tú nunca fallas tus disparos!-**dijo Touko sorprendida y cruzándose de brazos.

**Es que me distraje un poco-**respondió el rubio con calma.

**Ahhh, así que tú también…-**comenzó Touko pero fue cortada por Gouenji amenazándola con hablar de cierta información**-Bueno, sigamos practicando no?**-dijo el rubio.

**-Sí!-**gritaron todos. Touko se integró al entrenamiento y miro a Gouenji por un segundo. Añadió mentalmente**-no sabes de la que te espera ¬¬**

Siguieron las prácticas. Endou seguía errando en el mismo problema. Quizá le estaba faltando tener otra técnica. Y Touko practico con Hiroto y Kabeyama para mejorar sus saltos.

Después del entrenamiento, cuando todos estaban listos, Aki los llamó para dar un aviso.

**-Muchachos, si se preguntan que les diré, pues, se trata de que el entrenador Hibiki y los maestros querían llevarnos a un paseo de dos días a los alrededores de la escuela Hakuren (la secundaria de Fubuki)-**dijo con emoción en su voz.

De ahí comenzaron solo cosas buenas. Había pasado bastante tiempo de que no salían en grupo. Todos respondieron que sí.

**Recuerden llevar todo lo que necesitan, y que el paseo comienza mañana, si?**-preguntó la castaña, a lo que todos asintieron.

Al rato Endou y Touko siguieron con las prácticas.

**-E-es-toy…cansada.**

**Vamos, descansa, nadie te dijo que tienes que aprenderla tan rápido-**dijo Endou masajeándole un poco la espalda a la chica.

**-Mmmm, lo sé….pero solo me falta saber una cosa, y así podre completarla!**

**-Cierto. Me pregunto qué querrá decir eso de "que la tierra haga el resto"**

**-Aún no lo sé…..pero lo demás ya está casi dominado-**suspiró Touko mientras reposaba en los brazos del portero.

**s-sí…..-**dijo él mientras disfrutaba el momento.

**Oye Touko, pregunto…tu nunca has tenido una…relación?-**preguntó el castaño con algo de celos en su voz.

Touko no se dio cuenta de su tono y se sonrojó levemente-**Y-yo?...pues, no, pero admito que si me han gustado algunos chicos.**

Endou puso un tono levemente más serio**-y, que hay de, Tsunami?**

La expresión de Touko cambió a una sonrisa traviesa y muy rabiosa cuando escucho eso**- Mira Endou, por última vez…que no me gusta Tsunami!, ¡solo es mi amigo!, nos llevamos bien, ¡pero eso no significa que me guste!, y….¡NO TE ATREVAS A SEGUIR CREYENDO TODO LO QUE RIKA TE DIGA!**

Sus caras solo estaban a unos cuantos centímetros ahora.

**Eh!...yo pues, l-lo siento Touko!, n-no no era mi intención!-**se disculpó el castaño. La peli rosa solo sonrió.

-(no puedo enojarme con él…..digo, puedo pero, ahora no quiero) bueno, no importa, practiquemos 15 minutos más, ok?

-¡Sí!

Fueron otros minutos de duro entrenamiento, aunque esta vez intentando ver qué significaba la última frase. El tiro seguía siendo igual, adornado por dos grandes tornados, uno blanco y el otro negro, ambos algo traslucidos, y que, al viajar hacían ver blanco y negro el rastro que dejaban. Pero el último intento no salió como esperaban. La chica probó dar un salto más alto pero al realizar la técnica, perdió el equilibrio y calló. Endou corrió en un desesperado intento de atraparla. Al parecer llegó a tiempo pero….la chica terminó cayendo sobre él presionándolo contra el piso.

**Estás…..bien?-**preguntó entre jadeos la chica. No se podía mover por el impacto.

**Ag….no te….preocupes….no fue gran cosa-**exclamó el castaño mientras apretaba los dientes por el dolor que fingía que no tenía**-pero….tú estás….bien…verdad?**

**-Sí….solo me duelen un poco las costillas.**

**-Qué alivio….no sabes cuánto me asuste.**

**-Lo siento…no debí intentar hacer eso…disculpa.**

-descuida, no pasa nada….lo más importante es que estás bien.

Después de eso se escuchó un gran silencio por parte de ambos. La peli rosa sólo sonrió al escuchar eso. De todo ese problema, Endou ignoraba su dolor y se interesaba más en saber cómo se encontraba ella que en lo, posiblemente malherido que podría esta él. Pensaba. Endou comenzó acariciarle el cabello de Touko, y ella puso sus manos en el pecho del chico. Ninguno de los dos pensaba mucho en lo que hacía.

**Ah!, mi estomago!-**exclamó repentinamente el castaño.

Zaizen se quitó de encima al instante y lo ayudó a levantarse.

**-Te sigue doliendo?**

**-Ug, así está mejor, ya no me duele tanto.**

**-O.o…..me estás….diciendo gorda!**

**N-NO!, sol es que se me contrajo el estomago, y ponerme de pie hizo que se aliviara!, te ves bien!, no es lo que piensas!-**se sonrojo por lo último.

**-Mmm, te creeré. Y, cambiando de tema, ¡recuerda que mañana saldremos de viaje!, ¡será muy divertido!, habrá nieve, viejos amigos, dos días libres, ¡genial!**

Ambos terminaron de guardar sus pertenencias. Ya se encontraban donde sus caminos se dividían.

Se despidieron…..pero Endou se quedó pensando**-Siento que faltó algo…**

Y al parecer Touko le leyó la mente, pues se devolvió a abrazarlo y besarlo en las mejillas.

* * *

SC: y Aquí se termina :D...el cap claro...NO CREAN QUE SE ACABO!, esto sigue!

ES: Mmm, no está tan mal, vas mejorando, pero sigues lejos de ser bueno!

Touko: claro que no!

ES: no!, aléjate de mi!

-se persiguen-

SC: bueno, aprovechando que se pelean:

Kozzue: gracias por los reviews! me alegra que te guste. Y lo de Gouenji Masato...SC quiere matarlo y a ES le cae bien. Y yo creo que Endou si necesita ayuda, pues, hasta podría ser el fin del mundo y el pobre seguiría jugando soccer XD . Y la ténica, se me han ocurrido muchas. Gracias!

aika-chan20: Lo de la lealtad tambien me mata. Touko es perfecta para estas cosas XD . gracias por el review y...te apoyo con eso del amor!

Kira Midorikawa: hahaha, gracias por el review. Las listas de venganza son mi especialidad XD . Y que bueno que hallas salido de vacaciones. Y quiero que sepas que sigo esperando tus fics!

LovelyGirl84: Que bueno que te encante!, de verdad me alaga que una genial escritora como tú me diga estas cosas, enserio. ES está bien...no se si eso es bueno o es malo (?). Si, lo de Aki es cierto. Me cae muy bien pero su timidez me hace pensar que cualquier chica enamorada de Endou se le adelantaría (eso es lo único que no me agrada de ella). Y que genial que te divierta XD


	6. De regreso a Hokkaido

SC: regresamos! perdonen la tardanza...es que últimamente hemos tenido muchos examenes en ese maligno lugar así que tuvimos que detenernos por un momento...ademas de un pequeño problema de salud que tuve...pero regresamos y les prometemos que desde ahora será algo más rápido :D

ES: si, y que los recompenzaremos también...con un oneshot :D

SC: sí, ese vendra pronto también.

ES: también les prometemos que el próximo capítulo será mejor.

Kogure: Inazuma Eleven no les pertenece a estos niños y...tendremos que conformarnos con lo que sus cabezotas inventen -se sale del lugar rápidamente-

SC y ES: ?

-explota todo menos el PC-

SC y ES: -humeando- KOGURE!

* * *

Narrador POV

Ya son las 5 de la tarde y todos se encuentran preparándose para el paseo que le ofrecieron al Equipo del Raimon.

Algunos, que ya se encontraban listos, se limitaron a conversar y hacer otras cosas, esperando el último momento para cambiarse de prendas a alguna de su propio estilo.

Fudou y Kogure estaban hablando en uno de los extremos del campo de soccer. Era de algo que ambos compartían en común y de vez en cuando reían, lo que no indicaba nada bueno a quien sea que los haya visto en ese momento.

El resto de chicos y chicas se encontraba tanto en las duchas como en otros grupos alrededor de la Preparatoria. (A/N: recuerden que después del FFI ellos pasan a Preparatoria así que tomen en cuenta que esta está junto a la Secundaria)

Aki y Touko estaban paseándose por los jardines, hablando de diferentes temas, mientras no estuviera Rika, claro. Por unos instantes, la castaña recibió una llamada de alguien, muy especial para ella. Hablo con el supuesto chico y luego colgó. Touko solo se quedó observándola con mucha intriga. Ella conocía a Aki desde hace dos años más o menos, así que sabía muchos secretos de ella tanto por su cuenta como por parte de los demás. Inconscientemente recordó una frase.

"Incluso, en el transcurso de la FFI, me di cuenta de a quién le pertenece mi corazón…."

**¿Es Ichinose…..verdad?**-preguntó la peli rosa sin avisar.

**¿Q-qué?-**fue lo único que pudo exclamar Aki en ese momento.

**Ichinose, el dueño de tu corazón, ¿no es así?**-preguntó con una sonrisa.

**-Em, yo…pues verás…**

En ese momento Touko empezó a bombardear a Aki con un sin número de preguntas. No por burlarse claro, si no que con la curiosidad y felicidad que siente una chica respecto a esas cosas. Aki difícilmente respondía cada pregunta, muy ruborizada. Le contó muchas de las cosas que habían vivido con Ichinose desde que eran pequeños. Sus sentimientos hacía él, el paso del tiempo, promesas e incluso el problema de las lesiones del castaño. Aki le dijo que en ese momento se había preocupado demasiado por él y desde ese momento, ella lo empezó a ver de otra forma.

¿Realmente lo amaba?, sí, pero como muchas chicas entró en la confusión, pero eso era parte del destino, pues habría sido muy diferente si hubiera sucedido antes.

Cuando al fin Aki logró cambiar de tema, lo que no deseaba en realidad, la castaña le dijo a Touko que tenía que ir a consultar algo y que al rato se veían. Se fue y eso dejó a la peli rosa sola un tanto feliz.

La chica comenzó a deambular tranquilamente por los alrededores preguntándose qué hacer. Era un día tranquilo y un poco frío. Eran como las 6 de la tarde y Touko decidió ir a ver a los demás, en especial a Endou. Ubico a algunos de los demás y le dijeron que estaban en los camarines, así que la peli rosa solo se dirigió allá, pero no lo pensó dos veces y….

**-¿Endou estás aq...no otra vez….**

**-¿HUUUH!...AAAAAAAHHH!**

**Ah! Está bien está bien ya salgo!-**exclamó la peli rosa saliendo bastante ruborizada**- Ag, no puede ser, es la quinta vez que me pasa esto!-**exclamó.

**Nunca cambiaras Touko-**dijo una voz entre risas.

**-Kidou?**

**Hola Touko-**saludo el castaño mientras aparecía**- así que…vuelves a entrar a los vestuarios, eh?**

**¡Eh…no fue culpa mía!-**se defendió la chica. Kidou solo levantó una ceja**-de acuerdo no fue un accidente-**admitió avergonzada.

Kidou río**-y… qué cuentas?**

**-Mmm, nada nuevo, solo espero que ya viajemos pronto, quiero despistarme un poco.**

**-¿Despistarte?, yo creo que ya estás más que despistada-**se burló el chico.

**-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?**

**-¿Pues tú deberías saberlo no?, tu eres la que no para de concentrarse en cierta persona.**

Touko se ruborizó**-N...no se dé que hablas.**

**-Vamos, sé que estás interesada en Endou.**

El sonrojo aumentó**-Bueno…no te mentiré, es cierto...-**admitió en derrota**-pero…cómo es que sabes?**

**-Digamos, que tengo el don de ver sentimientos profundos-**respondió seguro el estratega**- soy uno de los pocos que sabe, la mayoría aún cree eso que Rik…..decían de ti y Tsunami.**

La chica asintió, observando sus alrededores.

**Y, te gustaría hablar de eso? Digo, una plática sobre estas cosas siempre ayuda-**ofreció Kidou.

La chica le dijo que sí, después de todo, eran muy buenos amigos. Así que ahí comenzó otra tranquila caminata, en la que ahora era el turno de Touko de hablar de sus sentimientos, aunque no le costaba tanto como a Aki, eso sí, lo único que se reservó fue lo que había sucedido últimamente en sus prácticas secretas con Endou, y, las "visitas nocturnas" que le daba a Endou el año anterior. (A/N: no piensen mal, las "visitas se refieren a lo que Touko dijo en el cap2 me parece)

De que la peli rosa quería al portero no había duda alguna, el único problema era confesárselo. Ese era el único problema según Touko.

La única cosa que Kidou logró decirle ante todo eso fue que había que esperar al momento exacto…..pero la pregunta era, CUÁNDO sería ese momento.

Alfin llegó el momento. Ya todos esperaban fuera del bus. El entrenador Hibiki los llamó a que subieran, uno por uno, y mientras lo hacían, cierto portero no dejaba de mirar a cierta chica. El solo hecho de verla sonreír lo hacía sentirse bien…algo que no comprendía del todo pero no le importaba.

Muy feliz se encontraba hasta que…..

**¡ENDOU!, que te sucede!, vamos, entra ya!-**le gritaron algunos desde el bus.

Y así comenzó el viaje. Pasando por un sinfín de edificios para luego dirigirse a un sinfín de prados y diversos paisajes. Grandes árboles, cada uno adornado con flores y frutos, lagos muy coloridos por el intenso anaranjado de el sol posado en las montañas.

El ambiente….era algo muy distinto. Tal vez el hecho de que estar viajando en grupo, lo cual no había pasado hace mucho, era algo que lo hacía un poco más emocionante. Aunque también era más tranquilo, debido a que no pasaba por la mente de todos que el país y el resto del mundo estaba siendo amenazado por los "extraterrestres" y que sólo iban a compartir, disfrutar y descansar…..sobre todo descansar.

Y el bus era un caos. Endou y Touko iban en los asientos de adelante conversando de quizás que cosa, pero muy alegres. Junto a ellos se encontraban Kidou y Aki, bien divertidos mientras hablaban de ellos, aunque también se sumaba la intriga e interés que tenían en la pareja de al lado. Atrás de ellos estaban Natsumi y Haruna, estaban hablando de la importancia del cargo de la peli azul ahora y lo que debía hacer, junto con un par de consejos. Atrás, estaban Kazemaru y Gouenji. El peli celeste mantenía una conversación con el rubio, pero lo cierto era que el goleador de fuego estaba más concentrado en mirar a cierta persona de adelante que en cualquier otra cosa. Y el resto, pues nada definido. Con tanto alboroto se la pasaron cambiando de lugar.

El día se fue haciendo lentamente tarde. Poco a poco los chicos comenzaron a sucumbir al sueño. Y algunos a abrigarse por el cambio de temperatura que la noche y el lugar les estaban dando. Los únicos despiertos ahora eran Endou, Kogure, Fudou y Touko. Kogure estaba algo adormecido pero se mantenía de pie, ya que tenía algo que hacer antes de dormir: más bromas. De diversas formas, tamaños e intensidades si se puede decir así, colocadas en casi cada lugar, excepto en algunas personas, a las que él sabía que no debía ni intentarlo, como Gouenji por ejemplo. El peli azul también soltaba una pequeña risa cada vez que imaginaba lo que podría después. Fudou, por otra parte sólo era cómplice. Observó detenidamente cada "obra maestra" sin hacer nada, sólo se limitaba a sonreír y reír algunas veces. Kogure le recordaba mucho a él en su infancia.

En cambió, Endou y Touko estaban en silenció. Ambos seguían despiertos, por dos razones: la primera era asegurarse de que Kogure no les hiciera nada, y de la otra no estaban seguros. Finalmente Endou rompió el silencio.

**Tu gorro es tierno-**dijo el castaño con una sonrisa (A/N: que forma de romper el silencio no?)

**Ah?...ah, sí es cierto…el gorrito….-**respondió la peli rosa entre risas.

**Oye, es cierto, nunca supe….¿por qué es que siempre lo usas?-**preguntó inocentemente el portero.

Y de repente el ánimo de Touko se esfumó así de rápido. Su sonrisa desapareció y eso trajo consigo un par de lágrimas. Puede que suene raro que se ponga de esa forma por un simple gorro, pero este, le hacía recordar un tema que no había tocado hace mucho tiempo. Un tema que ni a Rika se lo había platicado.

El castaño se arrepintió inmediatamente de la pregunta y se preocupó profundamente. Le dolía mucho verla así, y algo le decía que debía ayudarla, hacerla sentir mejor, darle consuelo, pero…..cómo?

Quizá ella no quería hablar de eso….pero tampoco era de ayuda sólo disculparse. Él quería entenderla también.

Finalmente el chico se disculpó**- Yo….lo siento…de veras que lo siento-**fue lo único que logró decir.

La peli rosa lo miró por un segundo, con dolor en sus ojos, y luego dirigió su mirada al suelo.

**_¿Qué haces?, es un tema importante y algo personal, pero no puedes dejar a Endou así, tienes que decirle!-_**le decía su conciencia. La chica se limpió las lágrimas del rostro y le dirigió la palabra.

**N-no…está…bien…no fue tu… culpa Endou-**dijo entre sollozos.

**-….pero…si no me quieres decir está bien….no es necesario…**

**No, está bien….no puedo dejarte así….es incomodo y no debo-**le dijo la chica.

Y Touko comenzó a explicar. Prácticamente le contó gran parte de su infancia. Todo empezó cuando tenía dos años. Ella y el resto de su familia emigraron a Italia por un congreso de su padre quien ya era ministro de Japón en ese entonces. En ese país conoció a los hermanos Mario y Fidio Aldena, quienes fueron sus mejores amigos y le enseñaron a jugar soccer a esa edad. Más tarde, Touko, su hermana Fuyuka y su madre iniciaron una nueva vida en Estados Unidos tras la muerte de Mario Aldena. Sin dejar atrás esos acontecimientos, su madre muere. Finalmente ella regresó a vivir a Japón con su padre. Continuó sus estudios en el Instituto Imperial donde conoció a Lil Kageyama y a Sakuma Jirou. La peli rosa dijo que su gorro era en realidad de su madre, ella era quien lo usaba, y, cuando ella murió, su padre la obligó a usarlo desde entonces.

Endou quedó fascinado. Al parecer, si hablas con alguien detenidamente, puedes llevarte una gran sorpresa. Pero Endou ya hablaría de eso después con ella.

**Mmm, bueno….no soy la persona con más experiencia en el mundo pero…-**dijo mientras ponía una mano en el hombro de Touko**-….esto pasó. No es algo que nosotros decidiéramos. La vida es dura para todos….no lo sé, quizás se pudo haber evitado, pero si sucedió fue por algo.**

**-Además de que no hayas tocado este tema no significa que no siga siendo un problema...y que no te este hiriendo-**la chica lo miraba tranquilamente**-dime, no le dijiste nada a tu padre cuando te obligó a usar el gorro?**

**Pues…claro que me opuse...pero como era más pequeña...no tuve el suficiente valor para "enfrentarme" a él, aparte de que no quería tener más problemas...así que cedí-**dijo la chica honestamente.

**-…pero, nunca hablaste con él después de eso?, quizá él se halla dado cuenta de su error también.**

**-no…nunca más hable con él, ya sabes cómo son los padres.**

La chica seguía con esa triste mirada. Hablar con ella había servido bastante pero aún así seguía triste. Endou no lo soportó más y la abrazó.

Necesitaba abrazarla. Necesitaba verla mejor. No podía seguir viéndola así. La atrajo suavemente a su pecho mientras acariciaba su cabello. Endou no sintió llorar a Touko, pero aún así sintió que la tención en la chica lentamente iba desapareciendo.

(A/N: celos…..)

**Touko… anímate. Tu madre te está viendo crecer, ella no quiere ver que te quedes atrás, ella sabe que eres fuerte…..no la decepciones. Ni a ella ni a mí nos gusta verte así-**exclamó el portero mientras se separaba de ella.

La peli salmón solo lo miraba dulcemente. Se sentía mejor, y nunca pensó que sería él quien la ayudaría.

**Gracias...-**logró decir la oji gris.

**-de nada.**

Pasó un breve silencio y la chica se despidió del castaño con un beso en la mejilla y se recostó en su asiento.

**Bueno, iré a asegurarme de que Kogure esté dormido-**respondió.

El castaño empleó toda la seguridad posible mientras avanzaba. Sólo miraba con algo de humor algunas veces o sólo algo de miedo. Tampoco movió nada porque si Kogure se enteraba de que fue él…pues nada bueno le esperaría. Cuando finalmente llegó a su destino, soltó un suspiro de alivio. El peli azul estaba durmiendo tranquilamente. Cualquiera habría considerado tierna la escena….a menos que lo conocieran.

Satisfecho, Endou regresó a su puesto para luego sumergirse en un profundo sueño.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Mañana tranquila, algo fría y blanca. Entrenadores ya fuera del bus charlando. Así se podría describir la escena…..aunque, claro…no todo dura para siempre.

**-AAAAAAH!**

**-QUÉ ES ESTO!**

**-…..KOGURE!**

**-MORIRAS KOGURE!**

Los entrenadores no detuvieron a nadie, pues ya era costumbre que algo así pasara de vez en cuando.

En cambio, los que no fueron "atacados", se encontraban observando otra escena más interesante.

Endou y Touko seguían durmiendo. Claro que esa no era la novedad, en realidad, lo que era nuevo era que el peli café estaba abrazando a la chica por la cintura mientras posaba su cabeza junto a la de ella.

**Esto es nuevo-**dijo Natsumi con grandes ojos.

**Pues a mí me parecen tiernos-**agregó Haruna mientras sonreía.

**Lo mismo digo-**agregó Midorikawa mientras comía**- Pero, ¿creen que hayan tenido frío?-**preguntó al observar que ambos no estaban precisamente abrigados.

**No estoy muy seguro-**respondió Gouenji con algo de burla, pero nadie lo notó.

De repente, se escuchó un grito de Kogure lo que causó que Touko se despertara. La peli rosa lentamente abrió sus ojos para encontrarse con los allí presentes.

**Hola-**bostezó.

**-Hola Touko-**respondieron.

**-…..Qué sucede?,¿ por qué me miran así?-**preguntó la oji gris sintiéndose muy observada.

**Velo por ti misma-**exclamó Gouenji.

Touko miró a su derecha y se topó con él. La sensación era cálida pero….la peli salmón se estaba empezando a sonrojar e inquietar.

**_Vamos Endou despierta….no es momento para esto….vamos….despierta….o te incineraré!_**-pensaba mientras zamarreaba al capitán.

Al fin Endou se despertó, y al darse cuenta de lo que hacía, se separó inmediatamente con un sonrojo adornando su cara.

Un silencio incómodo deambulaba por el bus.

**Haruna!, aquí está Kogure!-**exclamó el resto del equipo sosteniendo al chico.

Haruna se levantó**-Muy bien….**-tronó sus nudillos**-te lo advertí Kogure…**

-AAAHHH!

* * *

ES: y aquí otro cap... perdónennos si les parece corto, les prometemos que el otro será mas largo!

SC: tengo frío...-tiembla-

Natsumi: enserio? -abraza a SC-

ES: O.O!

SC: -se sonroja intensamente-

ES: ...de acueeeeerdo...

Natsumi: -sigue abrazada-

SC: GULP...he-ermano...creo que es tu turno...de agrade..decer a los reviews ahora.

ES: bueno...

* * *

Kozuue: hehe, lo siento por lo del nombre. Em, en cualquier caso, el abuelo si tiene experiencia, quizá sea porque no quiere que su nieto haga lo mismo que él (osea, poner el fútbol por delante de todo). Me parece genial que te haga reír, en realidad nunca pensé que fuera muy chistoso XD ...y creo que hay que controlar ciertos impulsos hacía cierto peli rosa XD

Kira Midorikawa: gracias, hago mi mejor esfuerzo, y espero no conocer a esa arma tuya hehe -nervioso- Y la mano fantasma es algo más importante de lo que parece :)

LovelyGirl84: es muy genial que te guste! :D me pregunto que sera que un abuelo se ría de ti (supongo que sabes a lo que me refiero) . Bueno, Lo de Touko a mi también me hace gracia, en realidad, ella es un muy buen personaje, lastima que Level-5 no le daba más importancia ¬¬ . Sería gracioso si ella se quedara con el niño soccer XD y espero tu fic también!


	7. Una venganza y otras cosas

SC: Hola a todos XD

ES: seh, ola

SC: bueno primero lo primero. Sentimos el atraso, últimamente nuestros que aceres de adolescentes de casi 16 años han sido algo excesivos. Pero bueno, ya todo termino así que esta vez estará mejor. Y esperamos que el oneshot les halla gustado.

ES: si, ahora las respuestas a sus reviews XD

SC: Ahem-lee review de Kozzue- pero que! si tenía frío!...enserio!-totalmente sonrojado-

ES: que review más gracioso XD y lo de Inazuma Girls, pues si, es cierto, de ahí viene esa información :D

SC: Seh-lee el review de LovelyGirl84- otra vez...-más sonrojo- Bueno, algo si es seguro, Kogure es igual de siniestro que Fudo XD

ES: ¿yo una pareja?...mmmm no estaria tan seguro XD

SC: Bueno en fin, una cosa más. Todos sabran que sucedió este conflicto sobre la esposa de Endo (si, es NATSUMI y eso es genial :D) y pues solo quería decir u opinar con respecto a los/las Endakis...pues que rayos! que inmaduros! poco más y ya insultan a la empresa, personajes, autores de EndoXNatsumi, etc. Osea y después salen con sus fics de tortura...es el colmo! Se supone que al escribir un fic lo haces con dedicación y esfuerzo! no por una estúpida inmadures!, de eso se trata fanfiction!

ES: y lo mismo pasó con los truts or dares, no más apareció uno y después se llenó de ellos ¬¬

SC: Yo no les tengo mala por sus gustos y esas cosas pero, ¿ya parelen no? es desagradable, y lo digo en buena, enserio, deberían de aprender de la chica que escribió el fic "a pesar de todo" ella si demostró ser madura y les recomiendo que lo lean.

Así que por favor piensen las cosas y no vengan con sus cosas de fanboys y fangirls. y Gracias por leer.

ES: Inazuma Eleven no nos pertenece y todo ese rollo, de lo contrario... sería un desastre XD

* * *

Llenos de frío, el equipo del Raimon se encontraba alrededor (mejor dicho frontis) de unas cabañas, por así decirlo, bien callados esperando a ver qué sucedía con cierta persona.

**¿Creen que Kogure pueda jugar en la nieve después de esto?-**preguntaba Aki un tanto asustada imaginando lo que haruna podría estarle haciendo a Kogure.

**Quién sabe….-**exclamó Gouenji con una cara de bobo mientras miraba la cabaña donde se desataba todo.

El resto lo miró bastante extrañado. Gouenji no solía actuar de esa manera, claro esta. Pero como también solía ser una caja fuerte, no pudieron descubrir porque actuaba así.

En cuanto a Toko, la verdad es que no estaba pendiente de lo de Kogure ni lo de Gouenji. Mantenía un brillante rubor en el rostro. Recordaba el abrazo de Endo hace un par de minutos. Su suave abrazo pero al mismo tiempo firme. Su cabeza, junto a la de ella, que casi parecía que la iba a besar. Y también la peli salmón notó (en ese vergonzoso momento) que el castaño estaba sonriendo. No piensen que suena bobo ya que la oji gris sabía que ver a un Endo sonriente en sueños no era algo usual, porque siempre solía verse angelical e inocente.

Lo miraba de vez en cuando. Tenía una cara rosada también. Se reía al verlo así.

Repentinamente se abrió una puerta y de ella emergieron la tierna de Haruna y el travieso de Kogure.

El peli azul se veía intacto, ningún rasguño. De hecho en ningún momento escucharon gritos, golpes o cosas parecidas. Todos miraban sorprendidos. Hasta Haruna se veía feliz y tranquila.

Kazemaru estaba a punto de preguntar sobre el castigo (ya que la broma que le jugó Kogure iba enserio) hasta que el entrenador Kudou llamó a todos para que fuesen a desayunar.

Así que todos se dirigieron al comedor, no muy lejos de allí. Rodeaban a Haruna esperando una respuesta respecto a Kogure.

**Él se los puede explicar mejor…. ¿cierto Kogure?-**exclamó la chica con una sonrisa entre traviesa y algo diabólica.

La frente del pequeño se torno azul en ese momento. Sus pupilas se contrajeron y hasta tembló un poco. En un par de segundos murmuro**- me porto…bien…me porto bien…**

**Ehhhh…..-**exclamó el resto. Al parecer ya no necesitaban más información.

Y bueno, regresando al desayuno, todos comían…..lo que se suele comer en invierno. Las mesas estaban divididas en grupos de chicas y chicos. Y al parecer a algunos les convenía que fuera así.

Goenji y Midorikawa comían sus meriendas mientras pensaban lo que habían visto en el bus. Goenji de una manera muy pícara mientras que el peli mostaza pensaba en si realmente estaba pasando algo más.

**Y…Endo, ¿por qué actuabas así en la mañana?-**rompió el silencio Goenji.

**Yo?, actuar? A qué te refieres?-**dijo el portero con algo de arroz en su cara.

**No te hagas, me refiero a lo de ti y Toko en la caravana-**el peli flama dio otro mordisco a su merienda.

Endo se puso pálido al escuchar esas palabras. Después cambió a un color azul ya que casi se atraganta y finalmente pasó al color rosa. El resto no le dio la mayor importancia al principio pero al ver las habilidades de camuflaje de Endo cambiaron de opinión. Miraron al peli crema para que este continuara:

**La estabas abrazando demasiado-**continuó.

Endo ahora pasó al rojo vivo**-N-No es lo qu-que piensas Goenji!-**se defendió el castaño.

Al parecer el delantero ignoró sus últimas palabras y prosiguió**-y hasta parecía que la querías besar.**

Todos se impresionaron aún más. Algunos miraban al castaño con grandes ojos, como tratando de exigirle una explicación. Otros simplemente miraban a Goenji acusándolo de bromista y esas cosas. Pero la mayoría optaba por lo primero.

**No…..mal entiendas!, estaba dormido! cierto Midorikawa?-**el portero miró al chico intentando conseguir ayuda.

Él asintió.

Luego se formó un pequeño silencio que fue roto por….

**Ah! Me encanta esta gelatina!-**era Tsunami, comiendo el platillo de Fuyuka. La peli purpura quien estaba junto a él sonrojó levemente**-Y ustedes chicos que les pasa? Porque no están comiendo?-**exclamó el peli rosa.

Los muchachos lo escucharon, olvidándose de lo previamente sucedido, siguieron comiendo.

**Gracias Tsunami-**pensó Endo.

Mientras, en el lado de las chicas, Toko no lo estaba pasando muy tranquila tampoco. Gracias a la bocota de Goenji, algunas de las demás también escucharon lo sucedido hace momento atrás. Estuvo un buen rato tratando de aclarar que nada era intencional y que Rika no empezara con sus exageraciones y cosas sobre Tsunami. Al menos Natsumi y Haruna estaban de testigos que ambos dormían en ese momento.

Ya cuando todos terminaron de comer, pues se dirigieron afuera para poder disfrutar del clima y esas cosas. Mientras todos salían, se podía ver a Endo y Toko, ambos con una expresión de venganza frente a Goenji, pensando: **"Esta vez exageraste demasiado"** y también imaginando como podrían vengarse.

Ya afuera, comenzaron las guerras de nieve. Era un buen calentamiento para los que sentían frío. Endo, quien tuvo que resignarse a la orden de entrenar menos y hacer otras cosas, no tuvo la mejor idea que usar sus técnicas en ayuda para la guerra. Comenzó por usar La mano Fantasma, haciendo una bola de nieve gigante que lanzó y calló sobre Kabeyama. Hubo gran conmoción y luego todo fue un caos. Fubuki atacaba mientras patinaba en la nieve. Tachimukai hacía barreras defensivas para el resto. Toko tenía su propia torre de ataque. Kabeyama tenía trincheras y así continuaron los demás, exceptuando a Goenji que no podía usar fuego ni esas cosas.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Ya se acercaban las 3 de la tarde, hora perfecta para practicar, y, como siempre Endo era el que con más ansias estaba. Aunque mantuvo en mente la técnica de Toko, así que pensó en que tendría que dar a conocer al resto la practica secreta…..a menos que buscara un momento exacto. Sip, así lo decidió.

Era un entrenamiento dividido nuevamente así que de ahí se formaron grupos diferentes a los de la vez pasada. Goenji, a excepción de los demás tenía que trabajar en sus propias habilidades así que no estaba practicando con nadie más (aunque no estaba aislado necesariamente). Endo se percató de esto.

Era hora de su pequeño plan.

Para su suerte, la persona a quien necesitaba para su estrategia estaba muy cerca de ellos.

**-Hey Goenji, practicando solo, eh?**-empezó el portero.

**-Si, digamos que no tengo que perfeccionar demasiado-**respondió él.

**-Pero….piensas trabajar solo en eso?**

**-Sí.**

Mamoru mostró una siniestra sonrisa, la cual no fue vista por nadie.

**Bueno…pero te debía un favor, así que…-**el castaño dijo. El peli crema permaneció esperando una respuesta, pero no le llego. En vez de eso, el peli cafe se dirigió hacia Haruna quien estaba un par de metros de allí.

-**Oye Haruna, Goenji dice que si puedes ayudarlo con su práctica.**

Los ojos del delantero se contrajeron.

**Enserio?-**exclamó la peli azul un tanto emocionada.

**Sí, dice que quiere que le ayudes en ver cómo le salen sus tiros y como va haciendo todo, para que puedas darle algunos consejos -**Endo apuntó a donde estaba el chico.

**Mmm de acuerdo!,Gracias Endo!**-exclamó la chica**-muy bien Goenji, empecemos!**

El peli flama estaba rosado. Al parecer Endo conocía su secreto. Lo extraño era que Goenji era vergonzoso en esos temas, y, como él tampoco era un experto en las relaciones, pensó en mejor no seguir molestando tanto al castaño, ya que podría quedar en su misma situación. Aunque claro, si le dedico una mirada asesina.

Acto seguido el castaño se dirige a entrenar con el resto de los delanteros. Todavía fallando en sus intentos de defender la portería, Endo se dedico a pensar, relajarse un poco. Siempre era lo mismo. Prácticas sin fin las cuales siempre lo fortalecían pero, nunca fueron tan efectivas como los consejos y la ayuda que le brindaban sus amigos. Lo estúpido era que siempre hacía lo mismo!

Pensó un poco. Parar el balón estando lejos de la portería, sonaba raro. Los únicos que habían hecho eso sin estar en ella habían sido Jin y el portero del Instituto brain. Era una técnica espejo si se puede decir así. Mismos movimientos. Pero no era tan poderosa como para que él la aprendiese. Aunque el espejo le estaba danto una buena idea.

Necesitaba a alguien que tuviera su misma técnica. Pero él era el único que tenia técnica así. Tachimukai también pero… tener dos porteros en un partido no era posible. Y luego recordó que Toko si sabía una de sus técnicas. Se dirigió a donde estaba la peli salmón y le dijo su idea, susurrándole. La chica se emocionó ante la idea. Y así, ambos les dijeron a Hiroto que los ayudara con eso.

Ya en la cancha, Toko y Endo estaban a los extremos de la portería, como suele ser la posición de los defensas.

Hiroto dio un gran salto hacia el cielo mientras daba vueltas como un trompo, para luego darle al balón trabándolo en su pie por un par de segundos para después dejarlo cursar a una enorme velocidad. Era su técnica "Caída del cielo" la cual lucía un profundo azul oscuro con varios elementos del universo.

Endo y Toko esperaron el momento justo. Ambos alzaron sus manos, como si estuvieran realizando la mano fantasma, pero, a diferencia de esta, la nueva era mucho más grande, de un color como el del platino, emitiendo una enorme aura del mismo color. La dirigieron al tiro y lo detuvieron sin demasiado esfuerzo.

**Wow!, les ha quedado genial chicos?-**los felicitó Aki**- por cierto, como se llama?**

**Eh…pues creo que el nombre deberá ser un poco obvió…algo así como la doble mano fantasma-** dijo el castaño mientras reía nerviosamente.

**Y, por qué es tan poderosa?, quiero decir, la versión normal no es tan fuerte, y aunque duplicaras su poder aún así le faltaría potencia-**preguntó sabiamente Kido.

Silencio…nadie sabía cómo responder eso. Menos Endo, quien tenía una cara de "sabes…. no entendí nada de lo que dijiste" plantada en su rostro.

**-Pues porque es una técnica que combina coordinación y experiencia de los que la realicen. Además este es solo su comienzo-**respondió Toko llamando la atención de todos.

**Ya veo-**exclamó Kido**- Y como ustedes parecen gemelos en varios aspectos, ¿pues se les hizo fácil no?-**preguntó el chico de rastas a lo que la pareja asintió riendo un poco.

**O almas gemelas-**propuso una pícara Rika.

**Oigan, ¿no deberían seguir entrenando?-**dijo Natsumi esta vez. El equipo siguió entrenando después de eso. Ya eran las seis de la tarde. Las azules montañas de Hokkaido contrastaban con el naranjo del sol el cual ya estaba empezando a ocultarse. Las aves cantaban al compás de la naturaleza lo cual hacía el ambiente muy agradable.

Más o menos la mitad del equipo había dejado de entrenar ya. Eran unas pequeñas vacaciones así que tenían la opción de dejar o tomar el entrenamiento cuando ellos quisiesen. No obstante, Endo seguía practicando con Toko la famosa técnica sin nombre que ya estaba casi lista.

"Que la tierra haga el resto" Ambos pensaban en todo momento a lo que se podría referir esa frase. Ya eran más o menos las siete de la tarde, y ya todos decidieron terminar el entrenamiento. Endo y Toko estaban preparándose para ir a tomarse una ducha, para regresar a sus alojamientos.

**Al menos ahora todos nos bañaremos al mismo tiempo….(así no entraré en los vestuarios de hombres por accidente otra vez…jeje)**-"pensó" Toko

**-¿Qué?-**exclamó el capitán regresando al mundo.

**-Ah! (¿¡qué demonios! Se supone que eso se debía quedar en mi cabeza!) No nada! Que…..al menos ya podremos descansar…si eso jeje.**

**A bueno, pues nos vemos luego!-**exclamó Endo. La peli salmón asintió y se dirigió a su destino. Endo se quedó observando un momento el campo donde entrenaron. Estaba cubierto de nieve todavía. Pero había algo que le llamó mucho la atención.

En la zona de la portería, un poco más adelante, había unos cuantos charcos de agua. El castaño los observó intrigado.

**"es cierto que un balón puede ir rápido pero no creo que derrita la nieve tan fácilmente"** pensaba mientras se acercaba a esa zona-**"a menos que… ¡claro!"-**exclamó en su mente al percatarse de la razón.

**-"La gravedad es una fuerza bastante poderosa. Por eso cuando un meteoro se aproxima a el campo gravitatorio de la tierra, este es atraído tan violentamente, al punto de arder en llamas por el rose"**

Que miedo O_O…bueno chicos, eso es lo que pasa cuando Endo, por alguna mística o Divina causa, presta atención en una clase de astronomía.

En fin, después de pensar en esto el castaño ya tenía resuelto el último acertijo. Y con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, se dirigió a las duchas.

En otro lugar no demasiado lejos de allí.

**Muy bien, así que ya tenemos a este grupo listo-**decía la entrenadora Hitomiko mientras revisaba unos cuantos papeles que tenía en su custodia-por último tenemos a Haruna aquí, junto con Natsumi, Aki, Rika y….GULP….

**Ah? Qué sucede, kira?-**preguntó Hibiki viendo como la expresión de su compañera cambió desprevenidamente.

**Es que…hicimos mal los cálculos…-**respondió ella entregándole la información al peli gris.

Él comenzó a leer la información lentamente para luego llevarse la sorpresa**- …y…qué hacemos?**

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Ya limpios y alimentados los muchachos comenzaron a irse a sus habitaciones a encargarse de sus propios intereses. Las chicas, quienes se alistaron antes, charlaban tranquilamente en las afueras del pueblo. Haruna y Toko respectivamente.

**¿Oye y qué tal tu con Endo?-**preguntó de repente la peli azul.

**Pues….bien!-**respondió.

**-Y… ¿cuándo piensas decirle lo que sientes por él?**

La oji gris enrojeció y comenzó a jugar con sus dedos**-Pues….no sé si el corresponda el sentimiento.**

Haruna se llevó una palma a la cara**-de acuerdo…..pero no crees que ya es hora de decirle?-**Toko la miró confundida**-digo, más o menos desde cuatro años que lo conoces no?-**preguntó

**-Sí?**

**Y desde como hace tres años y once meses que le coqueteas…o me equivoco?**

Se sonrojó profundamente**-eh…-**y asintió algo apenada.

Haruna comenzó a idear planes para que Toko se confesara. Aunque claro, la peli salmón no iba a realizar ninguno de ellos ya que sonaban un poco extraños y caros también.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Goenji se había pasado gran parte del día junto con Haruna. Ambos compartiendo bastante, para sorpresa del peli flama. Endo reía mientras lo veía. Siempre estaba un tanto sonrojado o actuaba de una manera algo torpe al estar tanto tiempo con ella.

Mas sus pensamientos fueron movidos a un lado con la presencia de la peli rosa. Recién se había bañado por lo cual su cabello estaba suelto. No me malentiendan, quiero decir que fluía libremente por los hombros de la chica hasta terminar un poco más debajo de la mitad de su espalda. Traía puesta una playera blanca y negra con diseños de un lobo, unos shorts de un verde agua claro y un par de sandalias.

Se quedó mirándola mientras esta se dirigía a charlar con las demás. Tenía la cara con algo de idiotez si es que se puede decir así pero al parecer no le daba importancia, ya que se dirigió hacia ella con bastante confianza y seguridad. La saludo y le dijo que ya tenía más o menos una idea de lo que **"esa"** frase significaba.

Toko se emocionó. Le insistió al castaño para que le dijese de que se trataba el acertijo. Este respondió que mañana era una mejor opción.

Ella estaba a punto de protestar, pero Aki regresó informando que los entrenadores necesitaban hablar con Endo. Este se fue un tanto intrigado de lo que querían decirle. Y un par de segundos después Kino le dijo a Toko que también la necesitaban a ella.

Goenji hizo…. ¿unos ruidos? Sí, ruidos, porque no se cómo se llaman. Y la peli rosa simplemente lo miró amenazantemente mientras seguía al portero.

Ya con los entrenadores, Endo les preguntó el por qué. Ellos respondieron, un tanto nerviosos, que mejor que estuviera Toko para darles el mensaje a ambos. Cuando finalmente llegó…

**Bueno chicos, los llamamos aquí…-**la entrenadora tomó un poco de aire**-porque queríamos pedirles un favor.**

Ambos asintieron.

**-Bueno, se trata de….**

* * *

SC: Y bueno eso es todo!, no lo dije antes pero, siéntanse libres de opinar, expresarse (absteniéndose, claro) y dar críticas constructivas, ya que pienso que me hacen mucha falta.

ES: ah si y que avisamos que habrá otro fic que por el momento tiene por nombre "Desafio" o algo asi :D

SC: Y ahora al refugio -se va con Natsumi...algo juntos-

ES: -hace sonidos de lobo-

...A ES le llega algo en la cara

ES: OW...bueno, mientras ellos hagan...quizás que? porque no dejan un review?


	8. Dos Almas

ES: osh! ya pasó mucho desde el último cap o.o

SC: si u/u

ES: y eso? déjame adivinar, mi cuñada verdad?

Natsumi: eh... claro... -toda roja-

ES: bueno... ya ha pasado bastante desde la última actualización así que en primera lo sentimos, porque puede que esto en parte sea culpa de nuestros profes... quienes ahora son atacados por la eterna ventisca de Atsuya, pero asumiremos la responsabilidad y esas cosas. Así que aquí tienen un capi y al fin de este respondemos y avisamos cosas y eso xD

SC: Y bueno esta serie no nos pertenece...porque de ser así, un gran número de hombres no parecería mujer, y todas esas cosas de falta de testosterona ¬_¬'

Natsumi: disfruten!

* * *

¿QUEEEE?-prácticamente gritaron ambos chicos en unión.

Habían… ¿escuchado bien?, no podía ser…

"Quedarse en el mismo cuarto"- un eco de eso en sus mentes. Pensaron en que habría una sola cama…no los culpo la verdad es que muchos habrían pensado lo mismo en su situación. Dormir en ella…juntos.

Ya estaban bien rojos con solo pensar en esas dos cosas.

Endo Pov

¡Qué voy a hacer! ¡No me esperaba esto!... Gulp… nunca me había pasado algo así… ¿pero de verdad será tan complicado como me lo estoy imaginando?

-Sentimos el inconveniente…les prometemos que solo será por hoy. Fue un pequeño problema con cálculos y…-había dicho de repente la entrenadora. Se veía muy avergonzada.

Descuide, no importa-escuché que Touko había dicho. ¿No le molestaba?

Hubo un breve silencio. Después todos me miraron. Parecía que querían que opinara o dijera si o no.

Bueno…supongo que no hay problema…jijijijijiji-dije…parece que muy rojo. En fin. Ellos nos miraron… muy raro, pero no feo.

Touko Pov

Nos dijeron que no nos preocupáramos ya que en la habitación estaba todo lo necesario y esas cosas. Después regresamos por los pasillos al comedor, excepto Endo quien dijo que quería ir al baño. Todos estábamos comiendo en una misma mesa, igual que cuando solíamos acampar cuando viajábamos en la caravana relámpago.

Normal Pov

Ya en el comedor ahí todos comían. Era extraño ya que nadie se había disparado por toda la sala por problemas de curry. De hecho Kogure comía muy tranquilo mientras hablaba con Tachimukai y le daba un poco de curry a él.

Endo y algunos miraban un poco a Touko. Parecía que quería estallar de la risa o algo así.

No muy lejos estaba Goenji hablando con Haruna sobre algunas cosas. Y, cuando finalmente se decidió a probar su merienda…

-AAAAH!

Todos miraban con grandes ojos. ¿Goenji? Eso nunca pasaba… y si lo hacía, ¿era el apocalipsis ya?

Inmediatamente dirigieron sus miradas hacia Kogure. Él miró sorprendido y los ignoró, pues un buen bromista conoce la regla de: "No te pongas nervioso, o pensarán que fuiste tú"

Y de repente hubo un golpe. Y, la fuente de ese golpe era Touko.

Lo que sucede es que, ella fue la de la broma, como delataba la botella de curry en su mano.

Y si incluimos los hechos de que quería vengarse, que era precisamente él y lo bien que se sentía bromear (a veces…), obtenemos a Touko muriéndose de la risa.

Perdió el balance y cayó de espaldas al piso, aunque no le dolió. Estando en ese estado es entendible.

Y a los pocos segundos todos comenzaron a reír también. Hay que admitirlo, ver sufrir al peli flama es más divertido de lo que parece.

-Ahora Goenji sí le hace honor a su nombre-añadió Kurimatsu.

-¡Y miren! ¡Su cabello contrasta más!-dijo Kabeyama también.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Bueno, después del "momento épico", llegó la hora de ir a dormir.

Sin culpas, remordimientos ni preocupaciones. Sólo descansar.

Habitaciones en grupos y no mixtas. Excepto por una.

Ambos iban a la par en un pasillo con un par de luces. Cada una identificando las habitaciones de los demás.

Pasando por ellas se escuchaban ronquidos. En otras susurros. Incluso algunos gritos de Tachimukai.

La peli rosa tuvo un pequeño problema para contener su risa ante eso. Ya que sabía cuál era la razón.

A Tachimukai nunca le gustaron las historias de terror. Y Touko lo descubrió un día que se quedó madrugando con los muchachos en la caravana relámpago. Aunque al final se la llevaron y no pudo terminar su historia.

Al fin llegaron a su habitación igual de silenciosos como en el resto del camino. Tenía inscrito el número 1313.

Se miraron un instante, notando el color de las caras del otro.

Endo dio un paso adelante y abrió la puerta. Era una habitación bien simpática, con un buen par de muebles y espacio.

Sin embargo nada de esto tenía la atención de los dos. La cama sí. Como era de esperarse, solo una, de una plaza y media de tamaño.

La miraban atentamente. No eran pervertidos así que no hubo pensamientos raros. Aunque sí otras cosas.

De repente se miraron, aún más rojos que antes.

-Eh… voy a… ver si hay algo… en esos armarios-tartamudeó el castaño dirigiéndose allí.

Pasados unos minutos encontró un saco de dormir. Seguían en silencio. Endo miraba el saco y la cama de vez en cuando. Hacia un poco de frío, tal vez lo mejor sería dejar que ella durmiese en la cama. Él estaría bien durmiendo en ese saco.

-Bi-en… yo dormiré en esta cosa, tú… duerme allí.

-Pero hace frío… y eso no abriga mucho…

-Descuida, estaré bien-sonrió él algo nervioso.

-… gracias.

-Y… ahora que ya decidimos eso… pues…

-¿qué pasa?

-es que… tienes que, cambiarte?- Mamoru prácticamente estaba estallando de vergüenza.

-Oh… em, no será necesario, jijijiji.

Después de un buen rato se acostaron. Era una noche fría, con un cielo despejado y breves ráfagas de viento. Ya había pasado una hora, y aún no lograban dormir.

Ya sabían perfectamente lo que sentían en esos momentos. Lo único restante era revelarlos a la otra persona. ¿Pero por qué era tan difícil? ¿Tenían que buscar algún momento especial, o ellos mismos generar uno? Era lo que más se les ocurría.

Y no hablaron mucho antes de intentar dormir. ¿Sería por lo de estar en un mismo cuarto… o sería por algo más?

Touko miró a Endo. Estaba en ese saco, algo encogido y hasta parece que un poco tembloroso.

Lo sabía. Era una ciudad con esas características así que no dudó en ningún segundo que el frío sería difícil de soportar. Tenía que hacer algo, pues se sentía bastante culpable por estar durmiendo en una cama junto a él. Pero si le daba frazadas de su cama podría sentir frío. Y afuera hacía más frío como para que saliese a buscar más.

Lo único que parecía posible era…

Dormir juntos.

Pero, ¿Lo podría hacer? Porque… no sería de otra forma. Ella tendría que armarse de valor para preguntar y… él tendría que decir que sí, ¿no?

Después de varios minutos de auto convicción, la peli rosa se levantó lentamente de su cama, sentándose en el borde de esta.

-Hey Endo, ¿estás despierto?

-Agh… Mamá cinco minutos más.

- O.O… ¡Endo hazme caso!

-Ah que qué paso…ah…eres tú Touko, ¿qué pasa?

Ella jugaba con sus dedos-pues, no puedo dormir.

-¿No puedes dormir?, yo tampoco-Zaizen lo miró extrañada por lo de hace un momento- digo, es que estaba pensando por eso es que dije lo de mi mami jeje.

-Bueno… oye, también quería saber, ¿tienes mucho frío?, se honesto.

-Pues…-él la miró-si, si tengo.

-Mmm, ven, siéntate aquí-señaló junto a ella.

Endo se sentó y se quedó mirándola atentamente. La notaba nerviosa.

-Mira, no puedo seguir dejando que te congeles allí abajo… así que será mejor que duermas aquí-

-Pero yo no quiero que tú te mueras de frío.

-Espérate déjame terminar-tomó aire intentando calmarse-esto no es fácil para mí, haber. Decía que mejor duermas aquí… conmigo.

El castaño empezó a musitar palabras al azar. Se supone que eso no tenía que pasar.

Maldijo mentalmente su debilidad en contra del frío y volvió a mirarla de frente, completamente nervioso.

-Endo… tranquilo. Mira, es la única forma de que ninguno se congele- ella le tomó las manos tratando de calmarlo un poco.

-Es que yo… eso… la cama y… mañana... Ah! Está bien.

Touko se acostó primero, dándole la espalda. Después Endo se recostó al otro extremo de la cama. Era de plaza y media así que aunque se pusieran a los extremos aún así permanecían juntos. Sin mencionar que tenían dieciséis.

Bueno, para Endo fue un alivio ya que la cama no estaba fría gracias a Touko.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

*Música de amanecer*

La oji gris lentamente abrió sus ojos. Era una nueva mañana. Intentó moverse pero sentía dificultad para hacerlo. Dio la vuelta y se topó justo con el castaño. Abrazada a él.

Sólo un a par de centímetros de su rostro.

Normalmente habría salido de esa posición al instante…pero nah, se sentía muy bien, además, era muy temprano y no estaba como para que alguien fuese a entrar a la habitación en ese momento. Así que lo abrazó también y se quedó "durmiendo"

Unos, veinte minutos después el resto del equipo comenzó a despegar el cráneo de la almohada. Algunos quedándose en las camas todavía. Mientras que los otros, fueron a las habitaciones de los demás a hacer alguna conversación y otras cosas.

Después de un rato todos coincidían con lo mismo. ¿Dónde estaba Endo? ¿Y Touko? No estaban ni en las habitaciones de los muchachos ni en la de las chicas, en la que Fudou entró accidentalmente en su habitación.

Así que se pusieron a buscar. Recorrieron más a fondo el pasillo. Finalmente llegaron al cuarto 1313.

Tachimukai tocó un par de veces la puerta- Endo, ¿estás ahí?

Touko, quién era la única despierta allí abrió sus ojos de golpe. No respondió. ¡El tiempo se acababa y tenía que despertar a Endo o hacer algo!

Intento despertarlo de la forma más silenciosa que pudo pero nada.

Y de repente escuchó que el rubio dijo: Si estás dormido… voy a pasar.

Ya está, con eso inmediatamente empujó al moreno tirándolo de la cama y cayendo justo sobre su saco de dormir.

-Permiso… -Yuuki se quedó mirando la escena. La peli rosa estaba recostada en la cama mirándolo atentamente, mientras que Mamoru estaba sentado en un saco de dormir sobándose la cabeza. Al parecer todo estaba bien, al menos, eso pensaba él.

-Oh, entonces durmieron así.

-Pues, si por eso te refieres a que dormimos en este cuarto, pues sí-dijo Endo rojísimo.

Pasaron horas. Los chicos le preguntaron a Endo por qué había tenido que dormir en un cuarto con Touko en vez de dormir en otro con ellos como solía ser.

Él solo dijo que fue por un extraño error por parte de los entrenadores.

Desayunaron y almorzaron. En ambos, Goenji tuvo que cuidarse la lengua y evitar burlarse de la "parejita"

Y de nuevo con la práctica de ese día.

Era raro pensar que estaban de vacaciones si consideramos que aún así jugaban futbol pero bueno.

Practicaron como las veces anteriores. Endo practicó su nueva técnica con Tachimukai y Touko un par de veces.

Y Goenji tenía su propia animadora ahora.

Terminando el entrenamiento la "parejita" estaba lista para realizar la técnica secreta.

"Que la tierra haga el resto" era la última frase. Así que el portero simplemente la explicó.

Repentinamente Touko pateó el balón elevándolo mucho e hizo "La torre" Los demás miraban extrañados. ¿Qué planeaba? ¿Atacar a Endo?

Aunque ese pensamiento se borró de sus mentes al ver como al llegar a la sima, ella daba un gran salto, el cual destruía la torre y la dejaba a una inmensa altura.

Girando en diversas formas finalmente ella patea el balón en un rápido movimiento enviándolo cuesta abajo a la portería. Estaba adornado por los dos tornados de llamas blancas y negras algo traslucidas, y dejaba una estela que pintaba el fondo de esos dos colores.

Todo esto se hacía más intenso debido a que iba bajando con la gravedad.

Endo intentó detenerlo con su "God Catch" Y en un par de segundos falló en hacerlo y este pasó a la red, afortunadamente esquivando su rostro.

Se abrazaron… más bien ella lo abrazó y bueno ya saben, esos típicos momentos de felicidad por un logro.

-¡Asombroso!-habían dicho muchos al unisonó.

-¿Cómo se llama?-preguntó Tachimukai.

-Se llama… Tamashii Tsuin (Doble alma/ Twin Souls/Alma gemela o algo que se le parezca xD)-dijo Touko.

Más rato pasó. Las cosas iban bastante bien. De pronto, la querida mensajera del equipo, o sea Aki, les dio otro aviso de que el día siguiente, antes de regresar a Inazuma, se pasarían la tarde en, ¡el parque de diversiones! Y como muchos esperan, sí!, en donde vive Rika.

Ya a las ocho de la noche en Hokkaido, y el problema de la habitación solucionado (lo cual, ocultamente era una pena para la "parejita") se encontraba Mamoru mirando el cielo estrellado.

Endo Pov

Suspiré agotado. Creo que eso de practicar soccer todos los días a veces necesita su descansito jeje.

El cielo estaba muy bonito, con eso de que la ciudad era limpia también, se veían muchas estrellas.

… el día fue bueno también. Touko había aprendido esa genial técnica y la pasé bien también.

Mañana iríamos a ese parque de diversiones. Me traía varios recuerdos con eso de los Tokoyakis xD

A Touko le gustaban las atracciones. ¿Y si me pasaba el día con ella? Tal vez podría confesarme de una vez por todas. Pero… ¿ella siente lo mismo que yo?... no lo sé… han pasado tantas cosas, pero aún así estoy dudoso. Ella me trata bien siempre.

¿Será porque soy un buen amigo suyo? Mmm, bueno, mañana no habrá práctica así que tengo más tiempo. Es una buena oportunidad. Sólo espero que lo mejor suceda.

Finalmente me decidí a ir a acostarme. Ahora era en una habitación de los muchachos. Debería de estar más normal por eso, pero como que me daban ganas de conversar con ella. En fin, probablemente ya estaba dormida así que me acosté no más.

* * *

SC: y hasta aquí no mas. Que más he de decir, no sé si fue del todo bueno xD El próximo ha de ser el último, pero eso no quiere decir que sea corto, les prometemos que nos esforzaremos :D Así que dígannos todo lo que se les ocurra en sus reviews

ES: ahora, a responder:

-lee el review de Devil Gunner-

Pues gracias xD pero eso de las fans y el enojo se ha ido solucionando de a poco, espero que aquí en FF tambien suceda

SC: -lee el review de Toko Zaizen-

Lo de una sola cama...xD por eso respondo ahora, pues haberlo dicho antes le quitaba la gracia. Y otra historia? pues en eso pensamos xD

-review de Kozuue-

Creelo pues ES es malvado pero tiene buen sentido del humor xD Y con lo de Kogure... pues hay varias formas de asustar -risa maléfica- Y Toko recién se bañó así que estar así no la afectaba en ese momento xD

Que no le haga nada malo a Natsumi! otra vez... U/U

Natsumi: nada malo?...pero si el me ha tratado muy bien -lo abraza-

ES: eh... matar a fuyuka...se nos olvido eso de Tsunami -rie nerviosamente-

-review de LovelyGirl84-

Lamentamos la espera. El próximo será mejor, lo prometemos n_n y venganza? pues aquí tienes! es divertido torturar a Shuuya xD Y...por favor no me lastimes!

SC: tortura lo por mí si? -review Kiramiki-san-

Al igual que a todos, gracias :D y lo de la cama si xD ahí tienes.

ES: -vale 3-

gracias :D y pues nosotros somos OCs representativos, es decir representamos a los tipos estos de aquí, aunque con cosas de animé. SC sería lo restante del Nickname, mientras que ES (Evil Side) es para el hermano ese que es malo. Tenemos nombres (Atsuo y Tatsuya Kobayashi respectivamente) pero no sabemos si los demás aqui quieran que los usemos xD Y eso! :D

Aunque si quieren podemos usarlos :)

-review de kiraz y mimi-

gracias! ponemos nuestro esfuerzo. Y... al menos esta amenaza no dice nada de mi muerte O_o ...y donde están sus fics? han de ser buenos :D

SC: -review de Ryosuke Matsukaze-

Gracias ^^ y tranqui...que falta poco xD

-y finalmente review de Bendetti - NY-

Aws :D nos alegra saber que lo seguías del principio. Y como dices, es como que de repeeeeeente encuentras un fic o algo. Este fic empezó también porque queríamos hacer algo diferente xD Y descuida, traeremos más fics a su tiempo. Y no nos olvidamos! es que no empezamos hace mucho así que a veces esto se nos complica un poco ^^'

SC: uf! ya ahora los dejamos amigos, y recuerden comentar! nos gustaría saber sus opiniones!

ES: hasta el próximo!


	9. Parque de diversiones

SC: probablemente quieran matarnos.

ES: lo cual es bastante entendible en caso d-

-Sonidos de dolor/agonía/ y quizá muerte...sep, muerte.

Touko: ummm inconvenientes, a pesar de eso aquí tienen el capítulo extra largo que prometió ese par y-

ES. Lo siento si...AG...el final no es perfecto...GAH!

SC: ya saben, no se nos dan los fin-AAH!

Natsumi: Y para no matarlos de impaciencia, aquí tienen! junto con el placer de que mientras leen, nosotras...(y un par de personas más) nos encargaremos de este par.

Touko: -apariencia maléfica- si... nos vamos a divertir...hehehe

ES: hijo de!

* * *

Recapitulando… la última vez, nuestros héroes se encontraban en un muy incomodo y divertido día a causa de lo sucedido en esa madrugada…

Na, no querré narrar algo así de esa manera (aunque no suena tan mala idea)

Olvidando eso, habían pasado aproximadamente ocho horas desde que todos habían dormido.

Lo que significaba que un nuevo día, y el parque de diversiones les aguardaba.

En uno de los jardines de Hokkaido se encontraba Haruna. Daba un pequeño paseo a solas, para despejarse un rato.

Parque de diversiones. Le gustaba la idea. Kogure era más grande ya así que no tendría que preocuparse de a donde estuviera en ese lugar.

Así que, pasaría gran parte de esa tarde con Gouenji. No era necesario que dijese por qué, varios tenían una idea. Aunque el peli flama también era un poco tarado como para darse cuenta.

Y hablando de Shuuya… ¿entonces era cierto eso de que había estado molestando a Touko?

La peli azul soltó un par de nubecitas por la cabeza. –de ser así, entonces tendré que hacer algo… o quizá no- pensó.

((((((*))))))

Mientras que, Touko y Rika se encontraban en la cocina, con miradas asesinas dirigidas entre sí.

-¡No podrás vencer mis talentos en la cocina!- decía una Rika muy segura de sí misma.

-¿Eso crees? Pues ¡ha!, no vencerás mis habilidades… secretas!-dijo feroz Touko.

Los demás solo se limitaron a mirarlas un poco divertidos, y un poco asustados. Aunque tenían que admitir que lo poco que llevaban cocinado se veía delicioso.

Obviamente Rika preparaba su famoso okonomiyaki, el cual tenía cuatro capas y una langosta muy grande esta vez, mientras que la peli rosa hizo sus Takoyakis en una especie de montaña, algo así como una pirámide, y con salsa… muchas salsas (saladas obviamente xD)

-Ni te imaginas como será el que te prepararé cuando vuelvas a Japón "querido"

Ichinose sólo rió nerviosamente mientras observaba todo desde su cámara web, mostrándolo por una pantalla que Aki puso en un mesón de por ahí.

-(Oh Dios mío… de verdad se ve delicioso)-pensó él desde Estados Unidos

Aki solo le dio una pequeña mirada celosa a la morena.

-¡Yo ya quiero hincarle el diente a eso!- exclamó Endo acercándose cada vez más al platillo de Touko.

-Endo espérate a que ella termine- dijo Domon para luego golpearle la cabeza de arriba abajo con un puño, asiendo un "BONK"

-Oigan, ¿nosotros también podemos comer un poco?- Kabeyama y el resto de los muchachos ponían miradas de perrito.

Dijeron que sí.

Rika pensó. Su "querido" no estaba allí en ese momento, por lo que no podría darle ese platillo… ¿o sí?

-Hey Tachimukai. Como "queridito" no está aquí para probar mi delicia- la peli celeste puso una mirada asesina al monitor-¡ven y pruébalo tú! ¡A ver qué opinas!

-¿Yo? Es que…-dijo el rubio pero terminó yendo a causa de lo que los demás le decían.

-¡Vamos prueben!- ambas animaron.

Endo probó.

¿Se acuerdan de esa vez que estaba malhumorado y comía por montones? Ya que, estaba tan bueno, que él comió así… sin el malhumor y con cubiertos claro.

Y en cuanto a Tachimukai, recién le dio la probadita.

-Ah! Me encanta! Es lo más genial! –dijo el rubio llenándose la boca.

-No es justo… por qué soy la única que no cocina bien… -Natsumi de pronto dijo en voz baja. Aki le dio un par de palmaditas en la espalda al notar el aura depresiva.

-¿¡Lo ves!?¡Gané!- Rika hizo su pose de victoria.

-¿Estás loca? Es obvio que yo gané!- Touko esta vez.

Se pusieron a discutir.

-Eh chicas… -Endo dijo pero…

-NO INTERRUMPAS NO VES QUE ESTO ES IMPORTANTE?!-lo interrumpieron ambas con miradas asesinas.

-Si supieran que ninguna ha ganado todavía- Kazemaru se llevó su mano a la cara.

-¿Podemos comer también ahora?- pregunto Midorikawa ansioso.

-No creo… Tachimukai ya se lo terminó todo y…- apuntó Haruna a un Endo actuando como león defendiendo su carne.

Y como era de esperarse, todos, incluyendo a Midorikawa y el resto de los chicos con "caras de ángel", pusieron sus caras de huérfanos desamparados.

-Bueno cocinaremos… pero no nos pongan esas caras, me están asustando- replicó una Haruna un poco perturbada.

-¡Querido! Empieza a empacar ya para que no se nos haga tarde para ir a Japón!

Era la voz de la madre de Ichinose, para quienes se lo estaban preguntando.

-¡Mamá!, ¡estaba en videochat!-replicó el estadounidense para luego dirigir su mirada a la pantalla de su computadora.

Todos sus amigos en Japón lo miraban.

-Eh… ¿sorpresa?- dijo el castaño para luego ser asustado por el furor de los allá presentes.

-ups, lo siento hijo- se disculpó su madre.

-descuida, jejeje, la verdad es que me esperaba algo así.

Pasó una media hora en la que nuestras humildes managers y jugadoras del equipo (excepto Natsumi) se dedicaron a alimentar a los indefensos hombres, que con suerte se sabían preparar fideos instantáneos. Aunque no puedo decir que todos porque eso ofendería a Goenji, Toramaru y Tobitaka.

Ya afuera en las praderas de Hokkaido- Hey… ¿Dónde está Fubuki?-preguntó Goenji notando la ausencia de su amigo.

-Desayunó temprano y fue a buscar a un amigo que quería presentarnos. Aunque me pregunto qué clase de amigo será…- mencionó Fuyuka.

El amigo de Fubuki. ¿Sería alguien que vivía cerca de allí? Porque, los muchachos ya conocían a todos los compañeros de escuela del peli plata. Así que… ¿Quién?

-Hola chicos- era la voz de Fubuki.

El resto miraba hacia otro lado así que lo saludaron mientras se daban vuelta para verlo. Pero…

-Fubu-bubuki-ki…- Aki no dejaba de tartamudear eso. Bueno, después Haruna le tapó la boca.

¿Qué era lo que los mantenía tan sorprendidos? ¿Se los digo? Bien, es el amigo del oji gris. Un Oso.

Escucharon bien, un oso. De esos animalitos peludos enormes ¿verdad? Okey… creo que ya me entendieron ^^'

Era polar, algo así como medio metro más alto que Kabeyama, y bastante robustito, para que tengan una idea.

Fubuki sólo rió ante las expresiones de sus amigos (traten de imaginarlos y me cuentan su experiencia)

-Les presento a Kuma… y tranquilos, lo tengo entrenado y no les hará daño-mencionó él mientras se ponía entre la bestia y los demás.

-Hola Kuma…-saludaron algunos.

-"No tengo miedo, no tengo miedo, no tengo miedo"- pensaba Natsumi mientras se posicionaba en un lugar "seguro"

-Pues… ¡a mí me parece muy tierno!- de repente dijo Touko dándole un gran abrazo al animal, el cual sorprendentemente correspondió- Ow… los abrazos de oso duelen- dijo la peli rosa después.

-¿Vez? Es cariñoso, aunque creo que tengo que solucionar eso de que no controla su fuerza jejeje.

((((((*))))))

Un par de horas más tarde todos se encontraban camino al parque de diversiones a través de un bus que los mismos entrenadores se encargaron de contratar. Era bastante acogedor considerando que afuera hacía mucho frío.

Ichinose había llegado una media hora antes a Hokkaido, para sorpresa de los demás. Rika ya lo había…"saludado" si es que se puede decir así. Y como ya sabemos que cierta castaña no aprobaba tales actitudes hacia el norteamericano, hubo algo de competencia entre ella y la morena.

Touko pensaba divertida respecto a la escena. No era por ser cruel, malintencionada ni nada por el estilo pero, en cierta forma le alegraba que Aki no siguiese siendo una competencia para ella. La oji gris estaba muy segura de que si Aki tuviese ese interés en Endou como hace unos meses, ella no tendría oportunidad. Al menos eso creía.

Aunque bueno, respecto a lo que sucedía en ese momento, Zaizen tenía muy claro que Aki terminaría derrotando a su morena amiga, y que luego ella misma sería la encargada de consolarla, soportar sus quejas, posibles maldiciones, y animarla como su mejor amiga que es. Sip, lo tenía más que claro.

Después de los saludos y esas cosas partieron rumbo a su destino.

Los muchachos, managers y criaturas se encontraban en órdenes distintos esta vez. Por alguna razón Touko iba junto a Haruna. No es que no se hablasen nunca pero bueno. Someoka se encontraba teniendo una especie de competencia con Fubuki, y su cara hacía parecer que estaba perdido. Los primeros integrantes del club argumentaban para decidir a qué juegos subirse y se molestaban entre sí.

Domon platicaba con Kidou sobre cosas… que habían sucedido en el Instituto Imperial hace unos días, y finalmente Endou era interrogado por Midorikawa en uno de los asientos de al medio. Ichinose iba muy feliz junto a Aki, lo que nos dejaba a una Rika muy celosa junto a Natsumi quien arduamente la sacaba de su mal humor. La oji rojo tuvo algo de suerte eso sí, lo malo es que la única forma de sacar a Rika de ese estado fue…proponer algo "divertido"

-Oye… y como va todo entre tú y Touko eh?-dijo en voz baja el peli mostaza.

-¿Ah?... ah eso, pues, digamos que lo estuve pensando y- respondía Mamoru jugando con sus manos- quiero decírselo hoy.

-¿Durante el parque de diversiones?

-Sip.

-Me parece genial!, pero… ya decidiste cómo?

-… ese es el problema.

-mmm, en ese caso, no puedo ayudarte del todo, lo que sí darte unos consejos.

-¿Consejos?

-Sí. Por ejemplo, con lo que conozco a Touko, es una persona muy activa y un tanto bruta, así como Ulvida, pero sin el enojo y todo eso.

-jajajaja si es verdad.

Midorikawa rió también- y bueno, si es así me parece que ODIA lo cursi y esas cosas.

-¿odia lo cursi? ¿Pero a qué te refieres?

-digamos, cosas muy románticas, demasiadas niñerías, y si vez algún crucero del amor o ese tipo de cosas será mejor que no entres…

-vaya…

-También, que a ella le encantan los juegos de acción y adrenalina así que será mejor que te prepares para unos juegos… muy monstruosos.

-oh oh…- el castaño tembló un poco.

-Y…bueno, tenemos casi todo el día así que mejor encárgate de que estén ustedes nomas.

-Eso ya lo sé- respondió él con un poco de carmesí en su rostro.

-Bien, ¡pero que tampoco te tome todo el día! ¡Que también quiero ver cómo te orinas del susto!

-¡Oye!-se quejó él notando que lo último lo dijo un tanto fuerte.

Como era de esperarse todos rieron, sobre todo Fuyuka porque desde pequeña que lo ha visto aterrarse con las montañas rusas.

-¿Y qué has planeado para hoy Touko?-preguntó una Haruna bastante emocionada.

-Bueno, pasar gran parte de la tarde con él y… eso- rió.

-… no piensas decirle?, es una gran oportunidad.

-Si… no te preocupes jejeje, ahí se me ocurrirá alguna forma. Lo que sí… no quiero nada de cosas cursis!

-¿por qué lo dices?

- Es que siempre que hay parques de diversiones en las pelis o series siempre se ponen muy sentimentales con las ruedas de la fortuna y esas cosas ¬¬

-¡Poniéndolo así supongo que tienes razón, de todas forma suerte! ¡Y no te tardes! ¡Que también la queremos pasar la tarde contigo!

-jajaja si, gracias.

((((*))))

Minutos más tarde.

-Vamos Hiroto! Que ya quiero subirme al barco pirata!-animaba Kogure desde la central del parque.

-¿estás seguro de que te quieres subir a ese?-respondió el peli rojo mirando la atracción de manera sospechosa.

-¡Pero si es extremo!, ¡sobre todo cuando da la vuelta entera!

-Bueeeeno. ¡Pero después me toca elegir a mí!

-¡Vamos Goenji no te quedes atrás!, me prometiste que subiríamos al búmeran!- decía Haruna mientras jalaba del brazo a su nuevo acompañante.

-¡Suerte con la cita Goenji!-gritó el capitán de Inazuma.

-¡Lo mismo para ti Endou!- gritó sonrojado el peli flama a lo lejos.

-(me pregunto si esto se volverá una rutina más adelante)-pensó Mamoru divertido mientras se esmeraba en reducir su sonrojo.

Poco a poco los demás se fueron yendo a las atracciones en grupos de 5 hacia abajo. Si iban de a dos eso quería decir que… bueno, ustedes me entienden CX

Y por alguna razón Fudou seguía de cerca a Kogure y Hiroto, los que al mismo tiempo no estaban muy lejos de Haruna y Goenji.

-¡Bien!, ¿y ustedes chicos que piensan hacer?- preguntó Touko a algunos de los que aún no se habían movido de la entrada todavía.

-¡Comer! ¡Tenemos hambre!- exclamaron (entre ellos Kabeyama) y salieron disparados hacia un puesto de Ramen no muy lejos de allí.

Touko se quedó allí estupefacta mientras los veía correr-¿COMER? ¡Pero si comieron hace como una hora!

Endou se rió un poco, ganándose una mirada confusa de la peli rosa- Si supieras…hahahaha-

-¿Saber qué?-preguntó ella contagiándose un poco con la risa del chico.

-No que, un día antes de nuestro partido final en el futbol frontera, Aki nos había traído una canasta ENORME de onigiris para que tuviésemos energía-decía el castaño haciendo gestos con sus brazos- aún no se cómo nos terminamos eso nosotros solitos.

-¡hahahahaha!... nunca entenderé cómo los hombres hacen eso, a veces es raro.

- Y que lo digas- respondió él divertido imaginando esos momentos glotones suyos.

-Oye, no hay nadie más, así que, ¿Qué tal si vamos a subirnos al "Raptor"? ¿Por favor?

"_También, que a ella le encantan los juegos de acción y adrenalina así que será mejor que te prepares para unos juegos… muy monstruosos"-_recordó repentinamente Mamoru algo nervioso.

-…Bueno!- (esto me ayudará así que mejor me arriesgo)-pensó él observando el gran juego al que su "amiga" se refería y mentalmente aterrándose.

((((*))))

Mientras unos comían, otros conversaban y unos simplemente gritaban como niñitas en los juegos extremos, Kogure casi salía disparado cada vez que el barco se balanceaba mucho.

-Wooohoo!

-AAAAAAUUUUU-

-Vamos! Da la vuelta da la vuelta!

-XIIILIOOOOOO!

-WOOOH!

Cuando termino el juego.

-¡Eso se sintió genial!-exclamó Hiroto estirando sus brazos hacia arriba-¿vamos Kogure no te parecía genial?

- Es que… me mareó…mucho…ahhhhhh…

-Es decir que… puedes ejecutar tu "Ciclón Sónico" perfectamente sin marearte, ¿pero no puedes soportar los swings de una atracción como esa?

-¡Bueno!¿ No todos somos aliens como tú sabes?-respondió el peli azul algo burlón.

-Otra vez con eso… que no lo soy! ¡Sólo use un peinado raro nada más!

-Claaaaaro…en fin, vayamos al "Extreme Fall"!

((((*))))

"_Que pase el siguiente grupo de 14 personas por favor" _

Endou y Touko pasaban por una larga y algo retorcida fila que los conducía al famoso Raptor. Era uno de los juegos más famosos y extremos que lucía el parque, otra razón por la cual Touko tenía ansias de subirse.

La pareja avanzaba escuchando los quejidos de una niña al que no admitieron por no medir lo suficiente. Al castaño y a la peli rosa se les formó una gotita en la cabeza al mirarla.

-"Diablos"- pensó Mamoru al observar los asientos. Iban en un mecanismo que se veía muy seguro, aunque lo que le preocupaba era que no formaban parte de un carro como las montañas rusas que él conocía, en vez de eso iban bajo el riel. Endou miró como otros se subían y las piernas les quedaban colgando- "creo que esta no es la mejor…-

-¡Vamos Endou!, ¡qué esperas!-repentina mente dijo Touko para después hacer que el castaño se sentara y ajustara algunas cosas. Luego de eso ella se posicionó junto a él en su propio asiento.

-¿No te parece emocionante?, el juego no dura demasiado pero dicen que es muy rápido-dijo ella sin dejar de sonreír.

Él sólo dio un "vaya" algo distraído mientras subía con los demás pasajeros.

Era uno de esos momentos de tención en los que sabes que te detendrás y luego…

-Oye Endo

-¿Ah?

-¿estás asustado?

-Umm…no?

Ella puso una mirada sospechosa.

-…bueno, tal vez un poquitoooooooooooooooooooooo !-

La fila de asientos avanzaba sin control retorciéndose de todas las formas posibles. Touko, al igual que niño caballo, sentía un increíble aumento de adrenalina en cada momento.

Endou gritó las vocales, pidió auxilio, y las últimas cosas entendibles que menciono eran algo así como "GENIAL!", después de haber superado a su adrenalina de una vez.

Después de un minuto el juego termino.

Touko bajó muy emocionada con todo el cabello hacia atrás. Mientras que Endou solo tenía una cara de emoción y pánico.

-Admito…que…¡eso fue genial!

-Vez? ¡Te lo dije!- dijo sonriendo ella. Después se dio cuenta que Endou estaba un poco bajo- Endou porque…

-¿Qué cosa?

-Tu zapatilla….no está…

-¿cómo que no- empezó el a mirar hacia abajo cuando…

-¡Hahahahahahaha!-su acompañante estalló de la risa.

-Pero qué demonios mi zapa…. ¡Touko! ,¡No es gracioso!

Ella ni lo pescó y sus ataques de risa atrajeron la atención de algunas de las personas paseándose por allí.

-vamos Touko que no quiero ser el centro de atención…-murmuró el poniéndose rojo e intentando localizar su zapatilla perdida.

- es que… cómo es posible que-logró decir entre risas mientras se aferraba de él para no caerse en su estado.

-Mejor vamos a otro juego…-dijo como excusa saliendo rápidamente mientras buscaba su zapatilla.

-"¡Ahí!"- exclamó mientras se dirigía a unas rejas que rodeaban el juego al que había subido.

-¿Terminaste ya de reírte?-preguntó el castaño molesto mientras se ponía su zapatilla.

Touko prácticamente estuvo como tres minutos riéndose sin parar-…admite que fue muy gracioso-respondió sin dejar de sonreír.

-¿…gracioso? Acaso es gracioso perder tu calzado y que la gente te mire poniéndote caras estúpidas…- respondió él haciendo pucheros (esos de queja, no de lloriqueo xD) mientras aseguraba la atadura.

-Pues si le pasa a alguien más si-respondió ella divertida, mientras que él sólo puso una cara de niño molesto.

Endou suspiró-…creo que soy muy especial como para que me pasen estas cosas, verdad?-exclamó retomando su buen humor.

-Sip, eres muy, especial- respondió algo ida del lugar.

-¿Ah?

- ¿eh?, ah no que pregunto a donde vamos ahora.

-pues…

(((((*)))))

En alguna otra parte de la zona.

-Vaya, hace mucho que no venía a un lugar así- decía Tsunami bastante asombrado por los nuevos juegos que no había visto antes.

-¿No?¿ Cuándo fue la última vez?- preguntaba Fuyuka, su acompañante.

-Pues… como hace, ¿6 años?

-Eso sí es mucho, deberías venir más seguido, ahora es muy divertido-dijo la peli purpura sonriendo.

-Si tú lo dices debe ser cierto- respondió él con su pulgar- y bueno, ¿A qué juego nos subimos?

La chica medito por un segundo- ven, sé de un juego que te encantará.

Ambos dieron un par de vueltas en la zona hasta toparse con el famoso "Tsunami" No era igual de alocado que el juego al que se subieron Endou y Touko pero… el agua y las bajadas extremas eran lo que lo hacía único. Y como estaban en Japón, sólo imaginemos un juego 6 veces más extremo que lo de costumbre.

El peli rosa silbó asombrado-¡Qué cool! ¡Hasta se llama como yo!, ¿cómo funciona?

-¡Subamos!-exclamó Fuyuka llevándose al chico a la fila.

Una vez todos en sus posiciones, los encargados del lugar se reunieron al costado del carro.

-Muy bien, ahora que todo está listo, ¿A qué potencia quieren que sea el juego?-preguntó el más joven de los encargados. Algunos comenzaron a observar un anuncio en donde informaban de los niveles de juego, mientras que Tsunami inmediatamente tomó la iniciativa-¡Lo más extremo que tengan!

Al segundo después la mayoría aprobó la idea de Tsunami, mientras que otros sonrieron también pero se asustaron al ver lo que decía el anuncio sobre el máximo.

-Oye Tsunami, ¿de casualidad leíste lo del nivel máximo cierto?-preguntó la oji purpura mirándolo divertida.

- eh no, ¿por qué?

-No por nada-respondió sonriendo traviesamente.

Y antes de que el surfista pudiese decir algo el juego comenzó a toda velocidad. En ningún segundo bajó la velocidad, al contrario, en las bajadas era aún más rápido. Entraba en unas posas de agua bastante profundas así que era imposible quedarse algo seco.

Fuyuka ya tenía costumbre así que sólo disfrutaba la emoción y su aumento de adrenalina. Tsunami por otra parte no se esperaba la mayoría de lo que el juego ofrecía, lo divertido es que su reacción fue una mezcla entre miedo y diversión.

Después de unos 4 minutos de agua y más agua, los dos pobres salieron completamente empapados recibiendo un par de miradas de los de la siguiente fila.

-Jajajajaja, tengo mojadas partes que ni siquiera sabía que tenía-exclamó Tsunami.

-Yo también- rió la chica.

-¡Hay que subirnos de nuevo!

-Sí, pero antes vallamos a otro juego- Fuyuka se quedó mirando algo muy alto que se elevaba, de lo cual Tsunami no se percató.

(((((*)))))

En una montaña rusa más original, si se puede decir así, se hallaban las chicas de Inazuma, aunque no puedo decir sólo chicas, ya que Ichinose se encontraba con ellas, al igual que Goenji, y en cierto porcentaje era a la fuerza.

En el primer puesto iban Ichinose y Rika aferrándose a él, atrás Natsumi junto a Aki, quien tenía la frente un tanto extraña, y finalmente Haruna con el peli flama.

A Kino le había surgido un repentino ataque de celos, y al juzgar por la expresión de Raimon, era bastante fuerte, pero a pesar del estado de Aki, esta no dejaba que eso le arruinase el día, sólo lo ponía un tanto interesante. Rika sólo disfrutaba el momento y la pareja de al fondo era muy sociable por el momento.

(((((*)))))

-Esto es muy emocionante- exclamaba Kogure en la fila de "Extreme Fall"

-Una vez arriba, lo será aún más-respondió Hiroto delante de él.

-¡Hey que tal chicos!-saludó Tsunami seguido por Fuyuka.

-¡Hola Tsunami, Fuyuka!, ¿piensan subirse aquí?- exclamó el peli rojo.

-¡Claro!-respondió el moreno lleno de entusiasmo.

El peli azul se quedó pensando y después se acercó a la peli purpura- oye, ¿es lo que yo creo que es?-murmuró refiriéndose a la altura.

-¡Adivinaste pequeño!

Kogure la miró asombrado- Eres malvada, te pareces a mí… eso me gusta –después sonrió maléficamente.

Después de unos segundos subieron al juego. Gráficamente era un pilar enorme y altísimo el cual era rodeado por un anillo de asientos, los cuales subirían a lo más alto de este y bajarían a toda velocidad sin previo aviso. El plan de la chica consistía en que Tsunami no se enterase de nada de esto, al menos hasta que el juego diera inicio.

Una vez en sus lugares.

-¿Y ahora qué? ¿Esta cosa empieza a girar o algo parecido?

-¿Girar? De qué hablas Tsunami, ahora tenemos que subir hasta la cima de esto….acaso no sabías?- dijo Hiroto.

-¿¡Cima!?-exclamó alterado el moreno mirando hacia arriba e inmediatamente a Fuyuka.

Y repentinamente comenzaron a subir. Tsunami observaba aterrado como comenzaba a separarse de su preciosa tierra.

-¡AHHH! NO! Sáquenme de aquí! Quiero bajarme! Yo no sabía nada!-comenzó a quejarse mientras la plataforma subía más y más.

(((((*)))))

Endo Pov

Yo y Touko íbamos caminando por algunas de las ferias de artesanía y comida. Todo esto de andar en el parque me trajo recuerdos de lo bien que me lo pasaba aquí con Fuyuppe, y ahora que Touko estaba a mi lado era mucho mejor. No niego que con Fuyuppe no me divierta mucho, es solo que…bueno, ya saben.

También habíamos comprado algo de comida después del primer juego. Comparado con lo que sucedió al llegar aquí, ambos lo encontramos muy irónico.

También surgieron bromas con lo que había sucedido con el instituto Alien, como eso de que Fubuki era rodeado por chicas o lo que pasó en el restaurante de Rika.

-Oye…-le escuché decir de repente y luego me fijé que miraba hacia la rueda de la fortuna- ¿subamos un rato allí?

-¡Bueno!, será interesante -le respondí. El lugar se encontraba igual que hace tres años. Me sentí un tanto extraño yendo hacia allá junto con Touko solamente. La última vez me senté con ella pero, parece que también iba junto con Natsumi y Aki, así que no tenía nada de presión.

Normal Pov

-_"odia lo cursi"_

Endo repentinamente recordó era frase y se puso pensativo. Se supone que eso era verdad, aunque Touko fue la de la idea así que no tenía que preocuparse mucho, excepto en su forma de actuar.

De repente se fijaron que en la fila varias personas iban en parejas de enamorados. Tanto el castaño como la peli rosa se quedaban mirando a algunos algo pensativos.

Continuaron avanzando hasta que llegó su turno. Sorpresivamente ambos se habían tomado de la mano sin objetar ni decir nada. El juego comenzó a moverse y ambos tuvieron la suerte de quedar en una de las posiciones más altas. Luego se detuvo y ambos se dedicaron a observar el paisaje de atardecer, aún de la mano y sonriendo.

-¿Cómo la has pasado?-preguntó de repente el castaño dirigiéndole la mirada.

-¿Cómo ha sido?, me he divertido mucho, venir aquí con los demás siempre será genial- Touko se acercó un poco más al decir esto.

-Me alegro mucho.

Se quedaron un par de segundos mirándose hasta que repentinamente…

-¡GAHHH!

-"pero qué demo-" – pensaron ambos.

-¡BAJENME!

Afortunadamente la rueda de la fortuna comenzó a moverse y ambos chicos pudieron bajarse y dirigirse a la fuente de esos gritos.

No necesitaban saber nada más. Eran gritos de Tsunami y al parecer (según la pareja) provenían de cierto juego de grandes alturas.

Al llegar ahí se sorprendieron al encontrar al resto del equipo observando también a un surfista quejándose, aún en el juego.

-Tsunami, el juego ya acabó- mencionó un Hiroto entre divertido y algo preocupado.

Tsunami gritaba como Goku hasta que entendió-…acabó?- luego de eso se salió y se acostó de espaldas y cerró los ojos para relajarse. Todos comprendían que se trataba de algo así que no intervinieron. Incluso Fuyuka quien se sentía culpable pero tenía la corazonada de que el peli rosa estaba bien.

Un minuto después el moreno se puso de pie con una mirada tranquila, se dirigió directamente a donde se encontraba Fuyuka, y la abrazó.

Todos tenían caras de estupefactos. La peli púrpura se inquietó un poco, pero sólo era por no esperárselo.

A los segundos él se separó y dijo suavemente- gracias.

-¿Gracias?-respondió aparentemente confundida.

-Sí, gracias a esa… cosa, ahora no le tengo tanto miedo a las alturas-pausó por un segundo- eso creo hehe.

-¿QUÉ?!-exclamó el resto.

-¡ESO ES IMPOSIBLE!- casi gritó alarmado Endo.

-Hehehe bueno, aún me asustan pero creo que ya no tanto.

-Entonces mi plan fue un éxito- exclamó Fuyuka haciendo que Tsunami sonriese. Aunque todos sabemos que en el fondo estaba algo apenada por el repentino abrazo. Ella se esperaba quejas y exageraciones pero no eso.

Resumiendo, hubo debate y esas cosas pero al final se regresó a lo "normal" (si es que se puede decir eso)

Mientras que Rika…

-¡Queridito mira!, de vuelta a nuestra tienda!, ¡ahora sí podrás probar el platillo definitivo!

-¿Platillo definitivo?- se preguntó Ichinose… y Aki mentalmente.

-¡Vamos!

-¡NO ESPERA! ... ¡AKI…!

-ya esta…-exclamó Kino con las manos echas puños- ¡REGRESAME A ICHINOSE!- gritó ella y siguió a la morena hacia el restaurant, y luego se cerró la puerta.

La mayoría no sabía que creer mientras que otros presenciaban divertidos la escena.

No se podía entender lo que las pretendientes decían.

Excepto por…

-ENDO! AUXILIO!

…

-Oh no, ni crea que lo voy a salvar de esta-pensó Endou retrocediendo un poco.

Se escucharon un par de silbidos mientras el resto se alejaba del lugar en grupos nuevamente.

-¿Aquí en 2 horas más?-preguntó Natsumi recibiendo un sí de parte del resto.

Y bueno, regresando con Zaizen y Mamoru, ambos caminaban sin un destino claro. Toda esa emoción e "inspiración" en la rueda de la fortuna se había esfumado místicamente.

-¿Eh…a dónde vamos ahora?- dijo repentinamente ella.

-(vamos, tienes que pensar en un lugar. Tal vez una montaña ru… no eso no!)

-…Endo?

-Ah! Emm… (Vamos decídete ya!) Bueno, ya es algo tarde, ¿por qué no descansamos un poco?

- Si tú quieres- respondió ella sonriendo para sí misma.

Siguieron avanzando apoyándose el uno al otro, pues ese día había sido agotador, sin mencionar que los juegos tampoco eran muy normales que digamos.

Pasaron un par de minutos hasta que ambos salieron del lugar y fueron a sentarse a una banca que estaba frente a un gran lago en una plaza. El castaño dio un gran bostezo mientras se recostaba apoyando su cabeza en el regazo de ella con esa sonrisa característica suya.

-¿Estás algo flojo no crees?- dijo la peli rosa sonriéndole tranquilamente.

-…más o menos. Todo esto me da mucho sueño.

- espérate nomas a que regresemos, volverás a entrenar, y esta vez, me asegurare de que seas normal en eso, ¿de acuerdo? – dijo a solo un par de centímetros del rostro del castaño.

-… aja…- rió nerviosamente por la cercanía más que nada.

-bien- sonrió- aunque… no me malentiendas- se alejo un poco- no quiero que te sobre exijas ni te hagas daño, al menos no tanto.

- ¿qué quieres decir?-preguntó Endou sonrojándose un poco.

-es que… me importas mucho, por eso.

- ¿…ah sí?- tartamudeó un poco, impaciente por dentro.

-Tú sabes que no me gusta verte sufrir…- comenzó a acariciarle el rostro con una mano.

-Mmm…-meditó Endo por unos segundos, relajándose- poniéndolo así, creo que me sobre exigiré más.

-No te atrevas a hacer eso- respondió la pelirosa sonando más seria.

-Cómo crees, sólo estoy jugando, de hecho ahora que me dijiste siempre lo tendré en mente.

Ella sólo sonrió.

Endou ya se encontraba en los límites. Ese viaje, si bien era para divertirse con el resto, compartir y demases, tenía un propósito específico, el cual ya conocemos. Ahora sólo la observaba. Su cabello resplandecía con la magia del atardecer mientras que sus ojos estaban fijados en él. Dicen que los ojos reflejan el alma de la persona. A través de ellos puedes ver su esencia, sus miedos, sus fortalezas y por supuesto, la persona que llevan dentro.

El castaño se levantó del regazo de ella mientras recibía un pequeño "¿te sucede algo?" de su parte. Él respondió que no era nada y se sentó a su lado. La peli rosa notó algo raro en él, la miraba detenidamente, pero se veía algo nervioso a diferencia de otras veces.

¿Trataría de decirle algo?

Tal vez… sería que…

-…Touko?

- (qué querrá, no lo sé, no lo sé!) S-sí?

- Y-yo… ugh, no sé cómo decir esto…pero

-Dime, sabes que puedes confiar en mí.

Endou permaneció en silencio por unos 5 segundos, luego dio un gran suspiró y prosiguió:

-La cosa es que estaba esperando…hasta este…momento, porque deseo decirte algo…importante- pronunciaba cada palabra con ritmo y nerviosismo.

-Te escucho- respondió la chica a más no poder con sus nervios.

-Lo había estado pensando desde hace un tiempo.

-ajá?- sonando ansiosa.

-Y tal vez te sorprenda un poco.

-¿YA?

- Además de q…

-¡Sólo DILO!

-si si sí pero por favor no me lastimes!

No podía evitarlo, sentía demasiada presión. ¿Acaso ella sabía de lo que estaba a punto de decir? Fuese así o no ya no había vuelta atrás.

La chica calmó sus nervios, y en un suave movimiento colocó sus manos en su rostro y susurró: "Sólo…dilo"

Él tragó saliva y- Yo…

-Yo…-siguiendo su tono.

-T-Te…

-Te….

-…a-a-amo…

-A….a…

No podía repetir lo último. Aunque…ella lo sabía, ¡sabía que él le iba a decir eso!, es sólo que… imaginar es sencillo e ideal, pero vivirlo era algo completamente diferente. Y mientras ella se encontraba anonadada, a Endo se le formó un nudo en la garganta y su respiración se dificultó considerablemente.

Aunque…

-¡Ahh!

-¡Espe!-

La impulsiva de Touko se lanzó a abrazar a su "amigo".

El "pobre" de Mamoru no halló más que derretirse en brazos de ella, además de sus caricias y la sangre acumulándose en su cara.

-Touko-

-No te voy a soltar- respondió riendo llena de alegría.

-….ni siquiera si viene un Tsunami?

-Nop.

- Y…si te dijera que me….estas…ahogando en este momento..?

- ups! Lo siento- La peli rosa se separó lentamente hasta que su rostro quedara sólo a un par de centímetros del de Endou. El castaño, que por cierto presentaba un tono adorable de rosa, dio su sonrisa de siempre (el niño no sabía que hacer)

Aunque… puede sonar raro para él y para otros (sobre todo para otros) pero, tenía un plan, un plan bastante sencillo. En realidad…

-Endou yo qu-

La besó sin más complicaciones. Su primer beso, el de ambos, y, aunque algo torpe y era simple, inocente y lindo. Era curioso que durara bastante, sin práctica ni costumbre ni nada. El condenado aire los separó tras unos instantes, pero se hallaban satisfechos ya.

-¿Nada más que decir?- preguntó ella mientras se acurrucaba en sus brazos.

-Naaadaa…- respondió ido por la sensación de su beso.

-Espera… el atardecer ya lleva tiempo. ¿No será hora de reunirnos ya?

-Al parecer….Si! vamos rápido!

Sólo un par de minutos les tomó reunirse con todos, quienes habían tenido un largo y divertido día. Y al parecer lo sucedido entre Endou y Touko no fue la única novedad en el equipo, además de que Aún no se sabía nada del pobre Ichinose y sus acompañantes.

Lo más probable es que no haya tenido la misma suerte que Endou.

* * *

SC: gracias...por leer..

ES: y...esperar...

-mundo de la inconsciencia allá vamos-

Aki: no se vayan sin comentar!

Someoka: o les haremos lo mismo que a ese par de buenos para nada!

Kurimatsu: creo que la cosa se va a poner fea

Sombra: vine aquí para llamar la atención.

Natsumi: todo lo que quieran nos lo pueden decir! se cuidan! y ellos están vivos no se preocupen ^^


End file.
